


txt msg

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Group chat, Kinda, text fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wether it’s on their group chat or during class; these brain-dead motherfuckers sure know how to redefine ‘moron’.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. shut ur hole

McJiggles created Group Chat

McJiggles added 6 users

McJiggles changed the group name to Help pls

McJiggles: bois

McJiggles: I got a serious problemo

UGuysSuck: I can’t believe you would do this

YallJealous: ^^^

MagicallyDelicious: wats ur problemo

McJiggles: need hw pls

OhCanada: What class?

McJiggles: uhhhhh idk

Botato: well that’s helpful

McJiggles: wait I need da math

McJiggles: and all yall in honores math can fuck off, pricks

UGuysSuck: so why’d u add us then?

McJiggles: I’m dum

OhCanada: fair enough

ThatMomFriend: well, I won’t be much help, but I wish you luck Anthony!

McJiggles: tanks brock

MagicallyDelicious: pg 112 q 1 a-g and 2 a-e

McJiggles: Daithi, my saviour

MagicallyDelicious: twas nothin

McJiggles: aight bye fuckers gonna do me some math

OhCanada: great now what

PartyRockAnthem: ayyyyyy sup people

UGuysSuck: who the fuck is that

Botato: who the fuck are any of you

UGuysSuck: well ohcanada is Evan bc Jaren can’t spell for his own dick

UGuysSuck: I’m Tyler and I’m guessing Botato is Brian bc Daithi was MagicallyDelicious

Botato: I bet he was

UGuysSuck: shut yer hole

OhCanada: yea its Evan, and I’m guessing PartyRockAnthem is probably Jon

PartyRockAnthem: new phone who dis

OhCanada: ok so it IS Jon

MagicallyDelicious: could be tricking ya

OhCanada: why would anyone wanna impersonate jon

PartyRockAnthem: hEY

OhCanada: see, definitely jon

Botato: so who else is here

YallJealous: Marcel

McJiggles: I’m anthony

UGuysSuck: I thought you were doing hw

McJiggles: ya but then I remembered I really didn’t want to

McJiggles: btw Brock’s in here too, Brian

UGuysSuck: (Lenny)

Botato: stap dat

UGuysSuck: nah u deserve it

YallJealous: tru

MagicallyDelicious: tru

YallJealous: where’d Jon and Evan go

McJiggles: probably fuckin

OhCanada: nah just tired

PartyRockAnthem: same

McJiggles: (tired from fuckin)

OhCanada: shut ur hole

PartyRockAnthem: yuh

Botato: hows it feel

UGuysSuck: yall deserve it

YallJealous: tru

OhCanada: Marcel are u just gonna say tru to everything

YallJealous: tru

OhCanada: damnit

McJiggles: so uh, how is everyone?

ThatMomFriend: I’m good! How are you?

McJiggles: ayyyy brocks here

MagicallDelicious: Hi brock

ThatMomFriend: Hi Daithi!

UGuysSuck: how can you be nice to these heathens

ThatMomFriend: It’s what I do.

OhCanada: I’m so fucking tired rn

Botato: u gud Ev?

OhCanada: idk, just tired

UGuysSuck: sleep

OhCanada: can’t

PartyRockAnthem: count sheep

OhCanada: that’s boring

McJiggles: I think that’s the point

Botato: make coffee

ThatMomFriend: What?! No! That’s a terrible idea! You’ll give yourself worse insomnia!

Botato: worked for me

MagicallyDelicious: don’t you still have insomnia?

Botato: shut yer hole

ThatMomFriend: Go to bed! All of you!

YallJealous: ur one to talk

ThatMomFriend: I’m only up because of this group chat.

UGuysSuck: try ASMR

OhCanada: nah that shits gross

McJiggles: really? I find it soothing

OhCanada: you would

YallJealous: did Jon die

Botato: think he fell asleep

ThatMomFriend: Good for him. You should be more like Jon.

McJiggles: mom please

UGuysSuck: I think Daithi’s asleep too

YallJealous: Welp, night night time for marcel

YallJealous: see ya fuckers tmrw

McJiggles: night night bois

ThatMomFriend: Goodnight!

Botato: sleep tight

UGuysSuck: pray that the bed bugs’ll bite

* * *

Jonathan woke up with a headache. 

”Shit...” he mumbled, hopping into the shower to pray it would remove the pain.

It didn’t.

By the time he got to school, the headache was semi-gone, and he had begun to remember the group chat that had been created last night. 

Arriving at his locker, he saw Brian and Marcel make their way up to him.

”Hey, guys.” Jon smiled half-heartedly. 

”Sup. You look tired.” Marcel commented.

”Really?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow at Marcel. “Way to be blunt about it.”

”Shut the fuck up. Stop bein’ so damn loud.” Jon grumbled, slamming his locker too hard and hurting his own eardrums.

”Are you hungover?” Brian asked, now turning the raised eyebrow to Jon.

”Maybe... I don’t know.” Jon sighed. “My head hurts.”

”Well, maybe that’s cause you were texting all night.” Marcel suggested.

”You were textin’ too!” Brian protested. “We all were!”

”Oh, yeah. Too tired, don’t care.” Marcel huffed.

”Let’s just go to class and pray we don’t fail.” Brian sighed.

Come lunchtime, Jon was too exhausted to even remember his headache. It was probably gone now, anyway.

He made his way all but gracefully through the crowded cafeteria, making sure to step on some toes for good measure, before finding his way over to their usual table. 

”Sup, losers.” Jon grumbled, throwing his bag down under the table and plonking down onto a seat beside Tyler.

”Sup, Jonny Boy.” Anthony smiled. “Got ya some food, cause I know you’re feeling bad.”

”Thanks, dude.” Jon smiled back, not realising how hungry he was. Had he skipped breakfast? Maybe. Either way, he gratefully started to munch on the very basic turkey sandwich. Maybe he was just hungry.

”So, what’s everyone doing later?” Evan asked, looking around at the group with hopeful eyes.

Marcel groaned. “I’ve gotta do some stupid student council bullshit. Gotta show a new kid around the school. I don’t even know why I joined.”

”It’s a mystery.” Tyler agreed. “Anyway, I’m not doing anything, so if you’re suggesting we hang out I’m down.”

”Same here, not a lot going on in my life.” Anthony shovelled another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth with a strange glee. “Just the way I like it.”

”Can’t,” Brian replied. “I’m failing science. If I get anything below a B in that class, I’m screwed to the moon and back.”

”If you need help, I could tutor you?” Brock offered.

”Nah, my brother said he’d do it. Thanks for the offer, though.” Brian smiled fondly.

”So, Tyler, Anthony and...?” Evan trailed off, looking over to Daithi, who still hadn’t given an answer.

”Wha?” Daithi mumbled. “Have I got somethin’ on my face?”

”No, you idiot. Are you free after school?” Tyler flicked the side of the other’s head.

”Ow...” Daithi whined. “Yeah, I’m free, but I’ve gotta be home by dinner time.”

”Don’t we all.” Anthony sighed dreamily. “What about you Jon, Brock? You down?”

”I’ll be there to make sure you guys aren’t being _complete_ idiots.” Brock said, smiling at Tyler’s fake offended expression.

”I’ll... let you guys know before school ends. Hopefully my head’ll get itself together by then.” He chuckled.

”Cool, let’s do it!” Evan grinned. “Remember: my house, after school. It’s gamer time!”

Tyler deadpanned. ”Please never say that again.” 


	2. sorry for party rockin’

Evan stood waiting at the front gate for his late-ass friends to get their goddamn butts out of the school building. Finally, after what seemed like two hours, Jonathan, Anthony and Daithi all waddled up to him, apparently laughing at something. Evan peered behind them and started to snicker.

”Shut up, you whores!” Tyler exclaimed. He was holding his bag in his arms, desperately trying to keeping it shut. The zipper had broken off earlier, and now he had no way to close the darn thing. He shoved his pencil case roughly back into the open bag and huffed. “This is my fucking luck, isn’t it?”

”Yup!” Daithi smiled at the other. “Not gonna lie, it IS pretty funny.” 

”Well, now we’re just waiting on Brock.” Evan stated, recovering from the fit of giggles Tyler’s predicament had caused.

”Text him.” Jonathan suggested. He was feeling a lot better since he had gotten some food into him, and had decided to tag along.

OhCanada to ThatMomFriend

OhCanada: ayo brock

OhCanada: where u at my boy

ThatMomFriend: I’ll be out in a second! Just have to finish tidying up.

OhCanada: k :)

”What’d he say?” Daithi asked.

”He’s tidying up, apparently.” Evan rolled his eyes. “Ever notice how Brock always uses perfect grammar when he’s texting?”

”Yeah! What’s up with that?” Anthony agreed, chuckling a little.

”He’s a mom. That’s what he does.” Tyler shrugged. “Goddamn these mother fuckin’ papers...”

”Hey! Sorry I’m kinda late.” Brock called, hurrying up to the group. “We heading to yours, Evan?”

”Heck yeah! Let’s go!” Evan smiled, acknowledging Tyler’s struggle to try and fix his bag.

”Wait, no! Damnit, Evan!” Tyler yelled, quickly gathering up his things and hurrying after the group.

* * *

Help pls

McJiggles: Jonathan is a horrible horrible bitch

PartyRockAnthem: sorry?

Botato: what’d he do?

McJiggles: screwed me over in smash

UGuysSuck: sucks to suck idiot

McJiggles: shut up you only won cause you were distracting Daithi

UGuysSuck: nah he’s just shit

MagicallyDelicious: no I’m not! I’m at least better than evan

OhCanada: tru dat, not my strongest video game

McJiggles: anyway Jon u suck dick

McJiggles: specifically Evans dick

McJiggles: there was a lot of dick sucking today

Botato: oh? do tell

UGuysSuck: Anthony I swear to god

McJiggles: bitch please it’s not my fault you were hardcore flirting with daithi

UGuysSuck: was not

PartyRockAnthem: was 2

McJiggles: shut up I’m still mad at you

PartyRockAnthem: sorrryyyyyyy

PartyRockAnthem changed their name to SorryForPartyRockin

Botato: wow

McJiggles: okay, I’ll admit that’s p funny

UGuysSuck: yea I even exhaled out of my nose slightly

McJiggles: hush dick sucker

MagicallyDelicious: he just wasn’t tho

MagicallyDelicious: you weren’t, were ye?

UGuysSuck: uhhhh I gotta go

UGuysSuck: bi

Botato: ...

McJiggles: ...

OhCanada: ...

SorryForPartyRockin: ...

MagicallyDelicious: k bye

Botato: r u serious daithi

MagicallyDelicious: wat

McJiggles: FUCKING TALK TO HIM BOI

OhCanada: ^^^

Yall:Jealous: yo I got a predicament

Botato: chill the fuck out we already have one of those 

YallJealous: ???

McJiggles: read it and weep

YallJealous: my gawd

OhCanada: I say we move on from whatever the fuck that was and focus on marcels problem now

McJiggles: all those in favour say I 

Botato: I 

OhCanada: eye

YallJealous: 👀

SorryForPartyRockin: Aye aye captain

McJiggles: the motion has passed

McJiggles: the court would now ask mr Marcel to please state his case

YallJealous: thank you, your honor

YallJealous: soo u know the way I had to show around a new student today

OhCanada: yea

YallJealous: well, he’s c u t e

YallJealous: and he likes my puns

SorryForPartyRockin: he’s ur soulmate

YallJealous: I KNW

YallJealous: *know

OhCanada: did u ask him out?

YallJealous: .....noooo.....

YallJealous: I don’t even know if he’s into guys!

Botato: so? Girls ask guys out all the time without considering that they might be gay

McJiggles: he’s got a point

SorryForPartyRockin: screw heteronormativity

OhCanada:^^^

Botato: besides, anyone who laughs at your jokes probably just likes you

YallJealous: you sayin I’m not funny?!

Botato: no, I’m saying people don’t like you

YallJealous: square up, little man

Botato: I’m taller than you

SorryForPartyRockin: not by much ya Irish bicth

Botato: bicth

McJiggled: GUYS STOPP IAM WHEEZIHG

OhCanada: well, I think that’s my cue to sign off for today

SorryForPartyRockin: yuh

Botato: sleep with one eye open

YallJealous: sleep with BOTH eyes open

McJiggles: sleep with your butthole open


	3. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Brock centric cos that’s just how I’m feelin

Botato to ThatMomFriend

Botato: hey

Botato: so my brother’s going drinkin tonight, and I’ve a big test tomorrow

Botato: if your tutoring offer still stands, I’d really appreciate it

ThatMomFriend: Of course! I’d be happy to help!

Botato: thanks sooo much, you’ve no idea how much I appreciate this seriously

ThatMomFriend: It’s no biggie. I’ll see you at school!

Botato: c ya <3

A HEART.

A TINY LITTLE HEART EMOTICON.

Jesus Christ, was Brian trying to kill him?!

Brock had to admit, he was into Brian. The day they’d met back in eighth grade, Brock had been absolutely smitten. Not only was he charming, he seemed to have a certain fondness for the American, and the two spent a lot of time acting like they’d known each other for years. Brock even remembered a jealous Daithi approaching him one day, and accusing him of stealing his best friend. Brian had then assured Daithi that that wasn’t the case, and he seriously needed to take a chill pill. Daithi then profusely apologised to Brock and insisted he join them the next time they hung out with the friends Brock didn’t know the Irish boy had. And that was pretty much how Brock had joined the group.

As it turned out, this certain group was very close, and welcomed him with open arms. Once he had settled into the lifestyle of having more than one friend, Brock had quickly begun to grow quite attached to the group. Individually, the members of the group would seek comfort from him, or share secrets with him, something he was happy to participate in, because he never had anyone to do that with before.

Then there was the matter of his own secret. Brian.

The first and only person Brock had told, was Tyler. Tyler had come to him the most, apparently too nervous to give up his asshole persona in front of the others, and therefore Brock trusted him the most. Telling Tyler wasn’t easy, because at the time he wasn’t exactly sure what exactly it was he was feeling, but after his talk with Tyler a quick bitch-slap from reality got him thinking about love.

He thought the possibility of a crush, which seemed likely considering his first thought upon seeing Brian was ‘Oh, I’m gay.’ He then thought about the times the others had told him what a crush felt like, and how he felt when he saw the other. Dots connected in Brock’s head, like endless constellations of thought. He had a colossal crush on Brian.

And now, he was going over to Brian’s house. Alone. To help him study.

”Okay, don’t panic.” Brock’s said confidently to his reflection. “You have the whole day to prepare for this.” Still, he couldn’t help but fixate on the black-hole feeling in his stomach; the feeling he got when he was about to ride a rollercoaster, or speak in front of large crowds, or when he hung out with Brian. 

Forcing himself to go to school was difficult, with nerves threatening to take over his whole system, but he managed it anyway.

As he neared his locker, Daithi strolled over to him, looking a little distraught. Brock didn’t have time to wrestle with his own personal problems, because he was the type of person who just accepts what is happening at that moment and deals with it.

”Hey, Brock.” Daithi smiled nervously at him. Daithi tugged open his locker, which was quite conveniently next to Brock’s, and began gloomily stuffing books into his bag.

”Something wrong? You seem a little off.” Brock commented, closing his locker and turning to face Daithi. “Is it about what happened on the group chat yesterday?”

”Ah,” Daithi half-heartedly chuckled. “Kind of. I did talk to Tyler, but we uh... kinda forgot ta say anytin about what happened.”

”Really?” Brock asked, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “So, you two just ignored it like you always ignore all your problems?”

”It’s worked so far, hasn’t it?” Daithi protested, slamming his locker a bit more aggressively than he’d meant to. “Listen, I know Tyler isn’t good talkin’ about emotions and stuff, I didn’t want to put him on the spot and freak him out.” He sighed and looked Brock in the eyes with a silent plead for empathy.

”Well, you know him best.” Brock shrugged, smiling reassuringly at the other. “Do talk to him though, won’t you?”

”’Course I will!” Daithi nodded. “I just... need time.” He glanced over to the door. “Speak o’ the devil.”

Brock looked over to where Daithi was gesturing. Tyler and Marcel were heading their way, and Marcel seemed eager to end their conversation in a hurry.

”-and they use that to determine wether the AI could pass as a real human. It’s not incredibly effective in the movie cause they never actually clarify how it’s engineered-” Ah, yes. Tyler was rambling about Sci-Fi movies again. His most recent obsession. He could go on for hours about them, discussing different theories and techniques. They had experienced it first hand at they last movie night the boys had: Tyler had made them watch Terminator, and he had eventually been drowned out by Brian’s killer impressions.

”Hey, guys!” Marcel cut across him, hoping to leave Tyler’s ramblings for someone else to deal with. “Tyler was just telling me about the turning test.”

”It’s called the Turing test and-”

“‘Kay, I’m gonna stop ya right there. I’ve already had my fill of whatever robot cyborg BS you’re going on about. I’m going to class.” Marcel stayed, walking swiftly away from the now trio.

”Right, well that was intrestin’” Daithi remarked.

”Yep.” Brock sighed. “I really ought to get going too. See you guys at lunch.”

Daithi looked like he was about to protest but Brock turned sharply on his heel and hurried away to the classroom.

His first and second periods were fine, it was third period that was a problem. 

He had English. With Brian.

Their teacher was nice, and let them have a chat once they’d finished their work. Brian of course sat in beside him, so there was no way in hell he was getting out of this one.

”Hey, I know you’re finished so don’t bother tryin’ te ignore me.” Brian teased, smirking gleefully. He seemed almost impatient, as if he had something he was dying to tell him.

”I would never.” Brock smirked back. Pondering over what Brian could possibly be so hyped up about. A soccer game? Or maybe he finally passed his driving test?

”So,” Brian started. “I told my mam you were gonna come over t’ help me study, and she was all: ‘Why don’t ya just invite him over for the night?’ So, if ya want, we could potentially make this study-date a sleepover?” 

”Sleepover? Wait, study-date?” Brock exclaimed. Wait, had it been a date Brian had asked him on? No, Brian’s classier than that. He would take someone somewhere romantic for a date, not studying in his own room. Not that Brock thought about Brian taking people on dates a lot or anything.

Then there was the matter of the sleepover. Sure, they had had sleepovers before, but that was with the whole gang. This time, it would just be the two of them. Brock gulped.

“Well, yeah. We could still do the studyin’ part, but we’d be able to hang out after that too.” Brian smiled more genuinely than Brock had ever seen before. “It would be nice ta have a bit of company during the night.”

”Insomnia, right.” Brock whispered under his breath. 

”Well, what do you say? Shall we make this a sleepover. God, that sounds so childish.” Brian muttered the last part, but the other still heard.

”I don’t think it’s childish, I think it’ll be fun! I’d love to!” Brock smiled back.

Brian fought the urge to hug him right there and then. “Awesome! We can stop by your house on the way home and get some stuff.”

The two then just basked in the excitement of it all. Neither was quite prepared for it, but they were prepared to try.


	4. cousin?

The boys gathered in a small circle outside in the small garden area behind the school. The weather was nice today, so they had elected to go outside for their lunch break. They were all there, bar Daithi, who had disappeared shortly after third period.

”Wha-?!” Marcel exclaimed when they finally saw Daithi approaching. The Irish boy was accompanied by a boy who was slightly shorter than him, but not by much. His hair was much lighter, and his walked carried more nerves.

”What?” Evan asked, looking over to Marcel. His face had become panic-stricken and his cheeks looked hotter than the sun.

”What’s Daithi doing talking to the cutie?!” Marcel whispered, attempting to hide himself behind Tyler, who gave him a little shove in return.

”All I see is a lanky little scrub and a potato with legs.” Tyler remarked, going back to whatever he was eating.

”Hey, Daithi! Who’s your friend?” Anthony asked, throwing a shit-eating grin Marcel’s way, despite his silent protest.

”Oh! Ye mean my cousin!” Daithi smiled. Everyone perked up a little at this. 

”Cousin?” Brock asked.

”How do you say hello in Irish?” Jon whispered to Brian.

”Día duit. And all Irish people speak English, you moron!” Brain shot back.

”Oh.”

”Yeah, he just transferred here! Go on then: introduce yerself.” Daithi nudged the boy forward, who visibly gulped and sighed.

”Hi, I’m Scott. Some people call me Scotty, but you don’t have to.” He smiled nervously, eyes landing on Marcel, who gave a small wave at him. He waved back.

“Ah, I see you’ve already met!” Daithi smiled, sitting down in the little circle, closely flowed by Scott.

”Yeah, didn’t know he was your cousin, though. And I also didn’t expect any relative of yours to be American.” Marcel replied.

”And you failed to mention any of this on the group chat because...?” Evan said, shooting an accusing glare at Daithi.

”Ah, shut up. I was busy.” He huffed, stealing some of Jon’s food, who gave an indignant squawk in response. “So, how are we all today?”

There was a collective groan from the entire group, with most of them hanging their heads or burying their faces in their knees.

”Well, today hasn’t been so bad.” Brock smiled, thinking of his and Brian’s plans for later.

”Speak for your fuckin’ self; I apparently have a history quiz next period which I did NOT know about.” Marcel grumbled. Scott seemed very content in staring at him right now, which made his cheeks red with embarrassment.

”Yeah, I think that’s why they call it a pop quiz, genius.” Tyler snapped. “I just completely failed one of my own, so good luck with whatever comes up on yours. I know for a fact your teacher is worse than mine.”

“Hey, speaking of horrid teachers: Daithi, you gave me the wrong goddamn questions! You said 122 but it was 162! How did you mess that up?!” Anthony glared at Daithi with a crushing rage.

”Eh, I honestly have no idea.” Daithi answered sheepishly. “But, I’m pretty sure that’s what I wrote down, so that’s what I said in the group chat. I probably failed ‘em too, if that’s any consolation.”

”Yeah, it is!” Anthony huffed.

”I hear a lot about this group chat.” Scott half-giggled.

Evan gasped. “We should add you!”

Marcel shot him his best death-glare.

It didn’t work.

”I don’t know about that...” Scott replied.

”Oh, c’mon! We have fun here!” Jonathan joined in. 

”Do we?” Tyler snarked.

”What’s your user?” Evan asked, whipping out his phone in record speed.

“Uhm, I don’t have one.” Scott replied. “I- I can make one though!”

”You don’t have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” Brock spoke up. “We wouldn’t understand perfectly.”

”No, I want to!” Scott answered. “I don’t have my phone on me, right now, so I guess I’ll do it when I get home.”

”Okay.” Evan shrugged, re-pocketing his phone. “And hey, if it gets too much, or you hate us and wanna leave, your loss.”

”Is it?” Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, probably not.”   
  


* * *

MagicallyDelicious added MammasBoi to Help pls

McJiggles: MammasBoi?

MammasBoi: dat me

MammasBoi: (it’s Scotty btw)

McJiggles: I gathered that much

OhCanada: yoooo I’m psyched

OhCanada: you have no idea how long it took me to spell that

McJiggles: I understand your struggles

MagicallyDelicious: wat are ya psyched for exactly?

OhCanada: so I was vibin with da homies

McJiggles: not us?

OhCanada: haha no u guys suck

UGuysSuck: you called?

OhCanada: uhh no but you need to hear this too

OhCanada: so I was vibin with my boi Jaren

UGuysSuck: let it be known that I’m reading this as the ‘my main goal is to blow up, and then act like I don’t no nobody’ guy

OhCanada: and he says his bf is having a party, and we’re all invited

OhCanada: also fuck you tyler

UGuysSuck: was that from Jaren or you

OhCanada: open to interpretation

UGuysSuck: cool

McJiggles: finally, somewhere I can get wasted with an excuse

MagicallyDelicious: John’s parties are always lit boi

UGuysSuck: yuh

McJiggles: when?

OhCanada: this Saturday 

McJiggles: oh thank god im free

UGuysSuck: same 

OhCanada: what bout the rest of you? @YallJealous @Botato @ThatMomFriend @MammasBoi @SorryForPartyRockin

YallJealous: don’t fuckin @ me you whore

YallJealous: and yes, obviously I’m going

MagicallyDelicious: oh yea, don’t bother with Brian and Brock, they’re havin a sleepover r some shit

McJiggles: WAIT WHAT

OhCanada: this is very important information I can’t believe I didn’t know about this sooner

SorryForPartyRockin: without us?!

SorryForPartyRockin: also who to @ed me?

OhCanada: I did, u going to John’s party Saturday?

SorryForPartyRockin: we’ll see 👀

OhCanada: anyway Brock and Brian are totally hooking up right now and Anthony is going to lose his mind

McJiggles: YOU LOVE TO SEE IT

McJiggles: also @MammasBoi still no answer from u

MammasBoi: sorry, I’m a bit nervous about this whole thing, but I might consider going to the party

UGuysSuck: if you think it might not be safe, or fun, John is actually a very responsible host

YallJealous: tru

MammasBoi: also why tf the group name Help pls

OhCanada: I actually can’t remember 

McJiggles: right I’ll change it

McJiggles changed the group name to Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly boi

McJiggles: there

UGuysSuck: w h y

OhCanada: I feel attacked

SorryForPartyRockin: ^^^

YallJealous: low blow

MagicallyDelicious: I mean, yea

MammasBoi: how did you know?

McJiggles: *gasp*

MagicallyDelicious: was it not obvious, lads?

UGuysSuck: see, this is where the idiot part comes in

OhCanada: and also the gay part apparently 

UGuysSuck: w o w

YallJealous: tru 

MammasBoi: glad this is where I ended up

UGuysSuck: you really wouldn’t prefer to be hanging around with some lads in north face jackets that will quote unquote “shag ya nan”?

MammasBoi: mhm

McJiggles: is it just me or is Jon just always typing

SorryForPartyRockin: my fingers are slow stfu

OhCanada: it did just take him three whole minutes to type that one sentence

MagicallyDelicious: use speech to text

SorryForPartyRockin: oh wow this is so much easier

UGuysSuck: truly revolutionary 

MammasBoi: I gotta go, guys 

MammasBoi: will I see yall at school tomorrow?

McJiggles: hell yeah! You’re part of the group now!

OhCanada: there’s no escaping us now

UGuysSuck: run while you still can

MagicallyDelicious: one of us one of us one of us

YallJealous: ONE OF US ONE OF US

MammasBoi: hell yeah, I have friends now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Irish cousin co-wrote this chapter so thank her for all the shit you can’t understand
> 
> It was also her idea to have Scotty be Daithi’s cousin cause we thought we could play around with that idea a bit


	5. sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Brian and Brock chapter and it’s all fluff and it’s great

“Ready to go?” Brian asked, once Brock had returned from his room with a small bag.

”Yup!” Brock smiled giddily. “Bye, dad!” he called into the house. From somewhere inside there was a vague response so they took that as a cue to leave.

The walk to Brian’s wasn’t far, but it wasn’t exactly the shortest either. About half way there, Brian pulled out his phone and glared at it.

”What? Brock asked curiously.

”Ah, just the group chat.” Brian huffed, muting his notifications. “There’s a party at John’s on Saturday, you gonna go?”

”Only if you go.” Brock shrugged. Brian felt his face flush, though he wasn’t sure why.

”Hm, I think I will. Don’t have anything going on, so I might as well.” Brian said, trying to play it off as casually as possible. He definitely wasn’t going just to spend some more time with Brock. Definitely not. 

Brian had always favoured Brock. If they were playing doubles video games, he’d always want Brock as his partner. If they had to split up at any point when the group hung out, he’d always go with Brock. It was just second nature at this point. It was strange, because Daithi was supposed to be his best friend, and he was, but Brian found himself drawn to Brock in a different way and he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Ah, home sweet house.” Brian said as they reached their destination. He took out his keys and unlocked the front door. The house was spotless when they entered. They both knew how fussy Brian’s mother was over guests, always insisting that they have a five-star treatment.

”Mam, ‘m home!” Brian called, taking off his shoes and kicking them under the hall table. Brock did the same but made sure to place his shoes neatly, fixing Brian’s while he was at it.

”Oh! Already!” Brian’s mother called from further inside. A short woman bustled out to the hallway, a welcoming smile on her warm face. “And Brock! How are you, dear?”

”I’m doing great. Thanks for having me.” Brock smiled graciously.

”God, you two are like old women at a tea party.” Brian huffed fondly.

”Brian!” His mother scolded. “Anyway, I hope you like lasagne, dear. I’m making it for dinner.”

”That sounds lovely.” Brock replied. Lasagne was his favourite. Had Brian asked his mother to make lasagne? Actually, knowing Brian’s mother, she had probably asked Brian what Brock’s favourite meal was and insisted she make it. Brock couldn’t help but grin at Brian’s expression, as he seemed to know what he was thinking. Brian’s cheeks grew darker, and he began to head upstairs, gesturing for Brock to follow. He did, thanking Brian’s mother again.

They entered Brian’s room, Brian flopping down onto the bed immediately. 

”Close the door, will ya?” He mumbled.

Brock did so, and sat down on the wheeled chair at Brian’s desk, spinning to face the other.

”So, what did you want to cover? I figure, the sooner we get it over with, the better.” Brock smiled, knowing Brian hated studying with a passion.

”Hm... Yeah, okay.” Brian said, sitting up and fishing a textbook and a few papers out of his bag. “So, what do you know about molecular genetics?”

* * *

Once the two had finished covering all that Brian seemed to be stuck on (with a fair amount of progress), and they had filled up on Brian’s mother’s delicious lasagne, they decided that they were just too tired to play video games, and settled for hanging out on Brian’s room with a second-rate horror movie.

They put it up on Brian’s laptop, putting it between them on the left side of the bed, while they sat on the right side with their backs to the wall. Neither were really paying much attention to the movie, but enough for Brock to get spooked by a jumpscare apparently.

”Oh my god.” Brock sighed.

”You okay?” Brian half-giggled.

”No, I just got scared half to death.” Brock said, shooting him a fake glare. The Irish boy chuckled.

”To be honest, I wasn’t really payin’ much mind to the movie.”

”Really? What were you doing, then?” Brock asked.

”I dunno. Thinkin’?”

”Didn’t know you were capable of that.”

”Shut the fuck up.” Brian laughed, closing the laptop and storing it somewhere under his bed. He shuffled closer to Brock, the latter’s face heating up as he did so. Oh boy - shoulder contact.

“So...” Brian trailed off.

”So?”

”I dunno, I’m kinda stuck for conversation here.” Brian huffed, throwing his head back against the wall.

”We don’t have to talk.” Brock replied, slowly leaning into the shoulder-touch.

”Yeah, but I like talkin’. ‘Specially with you.” Again, Brock’s face flushed darker, if that was humanly possible.

”Aw, that’s sweet.” Brock smiled, turning to face Brian. He took in his face, the way everything seemed to fit together like a mosaic of radiance. Damn, Brock could write a book with all these cheesy similes. Brian’s gaze drifted over to him, and they just smiled at each other for a minute or two.

Then Brian’a smile fell. He sat up a bit straighter and turned to face Brock.

”Can I...?” Brian trailed off again. Brock, who nodded, didn’t know what exactly it was that he was agreeing to, but was pleasantly surprised at the result.

The feeling of another person touching his lips with their own was unfamiliar to him, having never kissed ANYONE before this. He was too busy pining over Brian for that type of stuff. Brian on the other hand, seemed pretty educated on the matter, but pulled away after a second or ten.

”I- uh...” Brian seemed at a loss for words yet again.

”Wait, do it again! I wasn’t ready that time!” Brock exclaimed. Brian was surprised by this but didn’t object, replacing his lips on the other’s.

This time, Brock reciprocated, doing what felt right and what came naturally at that moment. Brian’s hands found their way to Brock’s cheeks, steadying the inexperienced kisser. Brock, being completely new to this, forgot exactly what it was he was to do with his hands, but it just felt right to grip the back of Brian’s t-shirt, pulling himself closer to the other. He let his eyes slip closed, allowing the feeling to overcome him, taking complete control of his mind. The feeling of kissing Brian, his long-time crush, and the amazing rush of ecstasy he felt flow through his body. The feeling he knew he would never get anywhere else. The feeling he didn’t want from anyone else.

They pulled away for need of air, because as Brock has now learned, breathing through your nose while kissing is kind of hard to do. They panted a bit, Brian staring him down with a strange confusion.

”I... I didn’t know you liked me like that...” Brock mumbled, still shocked from the feeling, and suddenly craving more of it.

”I didn’t know I liked ye like that either. Though, I suppose it would make sense... Oh, Jesus, how am I so stupid?!”

”So, you do like me? Like that?” Brock asked, suddenly growing more nervous.

”Yeah, I do.” Brian decided. “You- You feel the same I take it?”

”Yup.” Was all Brock could muster, Brian’s eyes seemed to stare into his soul, searching for conformation. When they found what they were looking for, Brian sighed.

”Does that mean... Can I kiss you more?” Brian asked.

”Yes, please.” Brock smiled. 

This time they were more eager, trying different things they knew people who made-out did. At some point they both took a short break for air.

”You do know no one will ever let us live this down?” Brian commented.

”Hey, no one else has to know.” Brock smirked, satisfied with the blush creeping onto the other’s face.

”Is it weird that that turned me on a little?”

”A bit.”

”Don’t worry,” Brian chuckled. “I’m a classy man. I’ll buy ye dinner before I court ye.”

”Are you asking me on a date, in the middle of making out with me?” Brock said, raising an eyebrow at Brian.

”Well, yeah.” Brian shrugged. “If you’re not doing anthin’ tomorrow afternoon, then I know a café that gives couples a discount on Fridays.”

”I can’t believe you would cheap out on our date like that.” Brock joked.

”Who says I’m payin’?” Brian fake-scoffed.

”Well, mister classier-than-thou, YOU asked ME. That means you pay.” Brock smirked in return. “Plus, I’m broke from the time we went to the mall and Daithi forgot his wallet.”

”I’ll kill him for that.” Brian swore. “Little bastard made everyone else pay for the ridiculous amount of shit he bought. Do what I had to do: get a job.”

”Hey, I have a job.” Brock protested, moving to snuggle up to Brian, who had laid back on the bed. “I work at the animal clinic down the street.”

”’Course you do.” Brian chuckled. “Wouldn’t you work somewhere just as cute as you are?”

”For someone who just realised their feelings, you’re awfully flirtatious.” Brock commented.

”I am who I am.” Brian countered, placing a kiss on Brock’s head for good measure. He glanced over at him, before snatching the glasses from his face.

Brock squeaked in protest, but Brian just ignored him and popped the glasses on his own face, blinking a little to try and adjust to the blur. It didn’t work.

”Are you legally blind?” Brian snarked, removing the glasses and setting them down on his bedside table.

”I don’t actually need them that much. My eyesight isn’t too bad compared to some.” Brock commented defensively.

”Uh huh.” Brian hummed. He sighed contentedly, taking in the warmth of the body snuggled against his own, and deciding that he’d quite like to just stay there for the rest of his living days.

The two eventually found sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, Brock’s head still resting somewhere in between Brian’s chest and his shoulder. That night, Brian slept easily for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock + glasses = adorable, change my mind


	6. storm Tyler

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

Botato: @MagicallyDelicious oi 

Botato: I told you not to tell a fuckin soul

Botato: now I have to kill ya

McJiggles: uh oh

MagicallyDelicious: You won’t have the time, you'll be late

ThatMomFriend: Wait, I’m confused...

Botato: I told Daithi that you were spending the night at mine and the little fucker thinks he can go runnin his mouth about it

MagicallyDelicious: speakin of which, did Brian get a good nights sleep Brock?

ThatMomFriend: I can confirm that he did.

Botato: damnit

MagicallyDelicious: good on ya bois

McJiggles: alright, did yall hook up or what

Botato: NO

ThatMomFriend: Kind of...

MagicallyDelicious: eh?

Botato: goddamnit

McJiggles: uhhhhhh

ThatMomFriend: I don’t think we should lie to our friends. It’s dishonourable.

Botato: what are we?! Knights of the round fucking table?!

Botato: my god

McJiggles: yall best be dating cause that’s gonna be the title of my next article for the schools paper

MagicallyDelicious: isn’t it online?

McJiggles: yea

MagicallyDelicious: so why’s it called a paper?

Botato: Has anyone ever told you that maybe, just maybe, you should SHUT YER HOLES

ThatMomFriend: Anthony, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t. We hardly even want you guys to know about it, let alone the entire school.

Botato: ^^^

McJiggles: okay, I respects that

McJiggles: but just to let you guys know, I’m very happy for you

McJiggles: anyway, did yall fuck r what?

Botato: no Anthony

ThatMomFriend: Well, we kissed. 

UGuysSuck: HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE

UGuysSuck: I WAKE UP TO THIS?!

MagicallyDelicious: ikr

UGuysSuck: well then

UGuysSuck: this is certainly a development

McJiggles: it is indeed

Botato: right we should go or we will be late

McJiggles: yea we all should

MagicallyDelicious: see yous at school

UGuysSuck: c ya bitch

* * *

  
Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

OhCanada: yo anyone paying attention?

UGuysSuck: nah, I’m playing Tetris 

SorryForPartyRockin: same 

SorryForPartyRockin: but I’m on reddit

OhCanada: noice

OhCanada: ngl, I fucking hate this bitch

UGuysSuck: who? The teacher or the snotty nosed prick next to you?

OhCanada: Brian sits next to me

SorryForPartyRockin: HA

Botato: oi

OhCanada: wow

OhCanada: he whipped out his phone just for that

UGuysSuck: that’s what we call dedication 

Botato: yeah

Botato: also fuck you that was uncalled for

UGuysSuck: hmmm no it wasn’t

OhCanada: ???

UGuysSuck: shoulda told us bout your fuck buddy sooner 

Botato: for the last time

Botato: WE DID NOT

SorryForPartyRockin: hmmmm

OhCanada: hmmmm

UGuysSuck: hmmmm

MammasBoi: oh cool we texting during class now?

UGuysSuck: heck yeah

OhCanada: language 

OhCanada: Scotty is but a child

SorryForPartyRockin: ayyyy Scotty’s here 

MammasBoi: I am not

Botato: you’re not here?

MammasBoi: no I am here, but I am not a child

OhCanada: I beg to differ

MammasBoi: I’m the same age as you

MammasBoi: probably older

UGuysSuck: yeah Evan if anything you’re the child

Botato: emmmm Tyler

Botato: teacher 10 o clock

UGuysSuck: shiiiiiiitttt

SorryForPartyRockin: Wh

SorryForPartyRockin: guys I’m not in that class what happened

OhCanada: so Tyler may or may not have detention

Botato: Saturday detention

MammasBoi: Uh oh 

SorryForPartyRockin: he’s not gonna be very happy if he misses that party

OhCanada: yeah no shit

Botato: Welp, looks like today’s forecast is storm Tyler 

SorryForPartyRockin: should you guys not put your phones away too? 

OhCanada: what about you?

SorryForPartyRockin: oh I’m fine I have a free

Botato: Uh maybe he’s right I want free booze 

MammasBoi: same

OhCanada: aight phones away bois

* * *

  
When Tyler arrived at their lunch table, just as Brian had predicted, he brought with him a storm cloud of despair.

”It’s not so bad Tyler, you’ll still make the party.” Evan said as Tyler slumped onto the table with little grace.

”But all the good shit’ll be gone by then.” He whined, attempting to eat with his non-dominant hand, and ending up with macaroni and cheese trailing down his wrist.

“Is all you guys care about alcohol?” Marcel asked.

Everyone bar Brock nodded.

”I’m sure the party won’t be the same without you, Tyler.” Brock soothed, handing the distraught one a napkin.

”I’m sure it fuckin’ won’t.” Tyler mumbled. 

”We could save you some of the good stuff?” Anthony offered. “I am a professional booze stasher.”

”Don’t pretend to be nice, you guys would spike it for sure.” 

”I would never.” Brock said, very matter-of-factly.

”I know YOU wouldn’t; it’s these guys I’m scared of.” Tyler said with a cough that sounded suspiciously like an ‘Evan’.

“Hey!” Evan whined. “That was one time.”

”Six, Evan. It was six times.” Brian corrected him.

”So, six times.” Evan grumbled. “What harm did it do?”

”Are you serious?” Tyler mumbled, halfway through a mouthful of macaroni. “That drink made me out myself. Inconsiderate bastard.”

”Okay,” Evan sighed. “Maybe that wasn’t so great, but hey, at least you told us.”

”Yeah, whatever.” Tyler huffed.

”Can we address the elephant in the room, please?” Marcel spoke up.

”Hey, I’m not that fat.” Anthony joked.

”Ha ha.” Marcel deadpanned. “I meant y’all hiding secrets deep within the archives of the group chat.” He glared at Brian and Brock, who both turned their heads back down to their food.

”Hey, yeah!” Jon nearly shrieked. “I was gonna say it this morning, but I didn’t see you guys! When did y’all start smushin’?

”For fucks sakes, we are not.” Brian groaned. “Look, it’s knew, and it’s a bit more complicated than that. Can we please not talk about it?”

”But I wanna!” Evan whined. “You guys are adorable!”

”Hm, he’s got a point ya know.” Daithi hummed.

”Eh.” Tyler shrugged. The table’s eyes turned to him, staring at him with shock.

”Don’t tell me...” Marcel murmured. “You knew, didn’t you?”

”Not exactly...” Tyler smirked, sipping his apple juice and giving Brock a smug look.

”Tyler, no.” Brock warned.

”Tyler, yes.” The other giggled, setting his apple juice back down. “Brock had a crush on Brian for three years. I knew the whole time.” Brock’s face flushed.

”And ye didn’t tell m- us?!” Daithi complained, giving the grinning boy a light shove.

”I was sworn to secrecy!” Tyler defended himself. “But, now that whatever that is is going on, I can tell you everything.”

”Please don’t.” Brock mumbled, sinking in his seat. Brian put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little smile. Brock’s face just turned a darker red.

”Well, at least the party will be a chance for more romance to blossom.” Anthony sighed, watching with glee as his friends’ faces turned the same shade as Brock’s. 


	7. don’t back down now

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

SorryForPartyRockin: GUYYYYYSS

SorryForPartyRockin: ITS PARTY TIIIIME

Botato: chill dude, it’s not for another hour now

MagicallyDelicious: BUT DA HYYYPE

SorryForPartyRockin: HELL YEEAAHH

OhCanada you guys need to take a chill pill

McJiggles: NEEVEERRR

YallJealous: HYYYYPPEE

MammasBoi: YEEAHHHH

McJiggles: WOOOOOOOO

Botato: oh my god

OhCanada: are yall okay?

YallJealous: uhhhhh mayhaps 

Botato: What did you do?

MammasBoi: COOFFFEEE IS AMAAAAZZINGG

MammasBoi: I ALSOO DONT KNOWW HOOW TO TYTURN CAPSPS LOCN OFFF

OhCanada: Marcel. What did you do?

YallJealous: Uh me Anthony and Scotty went to a cafe after school and we got coffee and now I’m rambling and we really like coffee

McJiggles: I LIKE THE CARAMEL ONE

MammasBoi: YEHA

YallJealous: okay so maybe it was a mistake

Botato: I feel ya

OhCanada: how do yall like that shit

Botato: do you like anything?

OhCanada: mayhaps

YallJealous: but on the bright side, we have a loooot of energy

MammasBoi: YEEEAAHH

MammasBoi: STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO TURNN DA CASP LOCKNOFF

MammasBoi: WOOOOOOOO

* * *

  
The first of the group to make their way to the party, were Brian and Daithi.

The house was fully lit up, green, purple and blue lights, with music sort of muffled by the walls of the house. A few kids stood in the small front yard, with blue solo cups in hand, because apparently red solo cups were too cliché.

“You’d think there would be more people outside.” Brian commented. “It’s feckin’ roasting.”

It was surprisingly warm for an early April evening, something to do with the strange weather cycles of the American town.

”Hm, yeah.” Daithi said, glancing around and the people. There were a few they knew the names of, and they even threw a quick wave over to Luke and Ryan, but aside from that, it was mostly faces they’d seen around school, but couldn’t put names to. “Oh, hey!” He exclaimed, turning around to see Scotty make his way towards the two.

”Hey.” He mumbled. “I’m glad I found you. I was worried I’d be by myself.”

”The fuck happened to you?” Brian asked, looking the other up and down. Scott looked very worn-down, with slumped shoulders and soft bags under his eyes.

”Marcel. Coffee. Tired.” Scotty groaned, leaning his head on his cousin’s shoulder.

”Ah, caffeine low.” Daithi nodded, giving Scotty’s head a gentle pat. “Well, now it’s time te drink yer problems away.”

”Sounds delightful.” Brian agreed, leading the other two into the house. Into the eye of the storm.

The house was unsurprisingly more crowded than the yard, but it was definitely hotter and way stuffier. The three manoeuvred their way through the crowd, shoving a few people accidentally-on-purpose.

”Oh my days, how many people does this guy know?!” Daithi shouted over the music. Scotty clung to his arm, terrified of being lost in the crowd.

”I guarantee ye that he doesn’t know half these people, and they’ve just been invited through his friends.” Brian said, grabbing a trio of unopened beers from the table and handing them to his friends.

”Hey, you’re here!” A voice said. The source made its way through the sea of people. A boy with short brown hair and heterochromatic glasses emerged and moved over to them, dragging a boy with medium-length platinum blonde hair along with him.

”Hey, you two.” Brian smiled, giving them a quick nod before taking a swig of beer. “Figured you’d be around, seeing as it’s your party.”

”Yeah, it’d be kinda weird to ditch your own party.” Jaren smiled. He glanced over to Scott, still attached to Daithi’s arm. “Hey, I don’t remember Daithi having a boyfriend? Besides, Tyle-“

”That’s me cousin.” Daithi deadpanned.

”Oh, well that makes more sense.” Jaren nodded. 

”If you guys are looking for the others, I saw Jon arrive a few minutes ago.” John informed them.

”Ah, thanks man.” Brian said. “Ye didn’t perchance see literally anyone else?”

John shook his head. ”Nope. Sorry bro.” 

”And speak of the devil.” Jaren looked over Brian’s shoulder to where Jonathan was making his way over to them, drink already in hand.

”Hey, people!” He grinned, face flushed a little.

”Hello, Jon.” Brian sighed.

”Welp, good luck!” Jaren declared before turning on his heel and dragging his partner further into the people-sea.

”Great.” Brian mumbled, drinking more.

”Guys! This place is great!” Jonathan giggled excitedly. “It would be cooler if the guys were here though.”

”You called?” Evan smirked, with Marcel, Brock and Anthony in tow.

”Holy shit! How’d you do that?!” Jon exclaimed. “That was like magic or some shit!”

”I have my ways.” 

”We were nearly late ‘cause of you. You don’t get to act cocky.” Marcel grumbled, smacking the back of his friend’s head. Evan very maturely stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Anthony coughed. “So uh, where’s the drink?” 

”Seriously, you guys have a problem.” Brock commented, watching the ones that didn’t have drinks pick them up, before they all took a swig together.

”Mhm, so what, mom?” Daithi chuckled. “What’d ya gon’ do ‘bout it?”

”I- You don’t- Shut up.” Brock huffed, cheeks turning pink. Brian snorted.

”Hey, didn’t you guys go on a date yesterday?” Anthony asked, gesturing between Brock and Brian, who nodded. “How’d it go?”

”Well...” Brock trailed off, giving a nod to Brian, who looked like he could explode.

”We’re officially dating!” Brian exclaimed, with a resounding cheer from the others. He grabbed Brock’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’d also like it to be known that Tyler now owes me fifty bucks, as Evan did not get a boyfriend before me.” 

”Boo.” Evan groaned. “You suck, Brian.”

”Ah, whatever. Ye shoulda made out with Jon.” Brian smirked when both Evan and Jon’s faces turned a scarlet color.

”That sounds like a challenge.” Marcel grinned maliciously. “What was that thing you said to me the other day, Jon? That you’d never, ever back down from a challenge?”

”Fuck you.” Jon mumbled, folding his arms in a cross manner.

”Save it for Evan, buddy.” The other countered.

”Bitch.” Evan and Jon said in sync.

”Ha, look at that. Soulmates.” Daithi chuckled.

”Go on then.” Marcel giggled. “Don’t back down now!”

Jonathan huffed. He looked at his friends. They all smirked back at him, and he could feel the smugness radiating from their expressions. He looked at Brian and Brock’s intertwined hands. He felt a pang of jealousy rip at his heart. He looked at Evan. The feeling got worse.

It may have been because he was drunk. It may have been because he liked him. One of the two. Jonathan went for it: he kissed his best friend.


	8. all gentleman like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates today bc I feel like writing right now

Scotty didn’t know how he ended up alone. Well, he did know how, but the alcohol was starting to make his memories feel a little fuzzy, and a dark vignette disturbed his vision.

Evan had taken Jon away to the bathroom so they could have a talk. Brian and Brock had gone outside, complaining that it was too stuffy. Before they left, Brock told Scott to call him if he needed anything. Anthony had gone to play drinking games with some friends, dragging Daithi and Marcel along to watch. And thus, Scott had ended up alone.

There was a lot of people, so he found it hard to move anywhere. People yelled at him for pushing around, and others growled at him for standing still. It was a bit too much, and he was starting to lose focus, not just because of the alcohol.

He decided to head upstairs, where the music was quieter and there was less people. He passed a group of people, who were gossiping about others. He heard a vague rumour that Jon and Evan were making out in the bathroom, but he couldn’t quite concentrate on it, and soon it slipped his mind completely.

Surprisingly enough, he found Marcel at the end of the corridor, sipping a new drink. He hurried over to him, happy to see a new face at last.

”Oh, hey Scott.” Marcel said, finishing the drink and tossing it in a trash can beside him. 

“Hey. Where did the other two go?” He asked.

”Ah, well Anthony is still doing drinking games - something no one wants to watch - and Tyler finally showed his sorry ass up, so he and Daithi are doing god knows what. So naturally, I find myself alone.” Marcel replies, sighing a little.

”Well, could we be alone together?” Scotty mumbled, tossing his own drink away. “I don’t know anyone here, and I’m not very good with so many people.”

”’Course.” Marcel smiled, leaning back against the wall. “So, uh, how you settling in?”

”Um,” Scotty thought for a minute. He leaned back beside Marcel, biting his lip in thought. “Well, I always have Daithi to show me around, so that’s good. I guess, I’m really glad I found you guys. You’ve been really nice to me.” Scotty gave the other a soft smile.

”It’s no problem, really. You seem... really cool.” 

”Really?” Scott asked. “‘Cause I think I sound like an awkward idiot with terrible social skills.” They both shared a laugh, faces turning a little pinker. 

”Nah. Still cool.” Marcel assured him. “Actually, I could use your help with something.”

”Oh?” 

Marcel smirked. ”How good are you at party planning?”

* * *

”Hey, Tyler!” Daithi called, turning away from where Anthony was downing shots like his life depended on it.

”Hey.” Tyler groaned, his shoulders slumped and expression cross. “Where’d everyone else go? I saw the happy couple outside, but other than that I think everyone died.”

”Ah, em...” Daithi thought for a minute, trying to remember where everyone else had gotten to. “Y’know, I don’t know.”

”How much have you been drinking?” Tyler asked, narrowing his eyes at the other.

”Uhm... Many.” Daithi replied.

”Many?” The other nodded. “Great, well, maybe you should get going. I don’t want you to get attacked or something ‘cause you’re too drunk.”

“Look at you, bein’ nice ‘n’ shit.” Daithi smiled, words slurring slightly through the heavy accent.

”No, I’m not.” Tyler protested. “I just- Whatever, maybe it’s best if we both leave.” 

”But you wanted to go to this party so bad!” Daithi whined. “You were so excited ‘n’ shit!”

”I don’t know.” Tyler sighed. “I guess, I’m not in the mood for this party anymore.” _‘And I also wanted to hang out with you for the whole party, but I guess that bubble’s been burst.’_

”Okay, but you gotta take me home, all gentleman like.” Daithi said stubbornly, glaring at the other.

Tyler felt his phone buzz in his back pocket:

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

ThatMomFriend: Hey guys, just so we’re all accounted for, send a message here when you leave. If you’re too drunk, have someone else do it or let me know. I won’t be drinking much at all anyway.

UGuysSuck: k, I think I’m gonna go early and take Daithi home while I’m at it

ThatMomFriend: Good call, Tyler. Stay safe.

UGuysSuck: you too

Tyler pocketed his phone, glancing up to speak to Daithi who was... gone?

”Daithi? Where’d you go?” He called through the crowd, eyes darting around for his friend.

”Looking for Daithi?” Jaren asked, popping up next to Tyler.

”Jesus Christ,” Tyler sighed. “Yeah, I am. Shouldn’t you be attached to John’s hip?”

”He’s gone off to kick some suspicious motherfuckers out.” He replied, jabbing his thumb somewhere in the direction of the door. “Anyway, your boyfriend’s somewhere near the kitchen, yelling at Anthony.”

”He’s not-“ Tyler groaned. “Whatever. Thanks, Jaren.”

”Anytime!” The shorter called after him as he strutted away. 

Tyler did indeed find Daithi in the kitchen, yelling at Anthony. Anthony was yelling back, but most of it was pretty unintelligible. Tyler made his way over, grabbing the Irishman by the wrist and attempting to drag him away.

”Wha?! Ty-ler!” Daithi complained, heels dragging into the floor. “I need to stand up for my country!”

”Uh huh.” Tyler mumbled.

”Are you okay?” Daithi asked, words even more sloppy. “Ya seem... subduded.”

”Do you mean subdued?” Tyler asked, eventually getting the other to come with him.

”Whatever, autocorrect. What’s that all about, hm? Ye gonna come outta yer shell finally?”

”Prick.” Tyler muttered. They made it outside, the night now fully taking over the sky, with the moon shining down on the party.

”Nah, you love me.” Daithi giggled.

”No, I think you’re an irresponsible moron.” Tyler glared at the other. “C’mon, my car’s just around the corner.”

Daithi smiled. ”Ah, see! You care.”

“Nope. You suck.” The other said, pulling out his keys and unlocking his car.

”Why’d you bring yer car if ya was gon’ be drinking?” Daithi asked, being shoved into the passenger seat.

”Figured I’d walk off my hangover tomorrow and collect it on the way back.” Tyler explained as he hopped into the front.

”Hm, thinkin’ ahead.” Daithi nodded as the car started up. “You’re smarter than ya giving yerself credit fer.”

”Hmph.” Tyler huffed, focusing on the road.”

”My parents aren’t gonna be happy with me-” He hiccuped. “-with me all drunk like.”

”No shit, Sherlock.”

”Who’s dat?”

”Nevermind. I’ll take you back to mine. My aunt won’t mind.” Tyler groaned, throwing the other a glance.

”You’re so cool.” Daithi chuckled. “I hope you know that.”


	9. don’t hang up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t hang up yet, I’m not done

An hour later, Brock felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

YallJealous: I’m going

ThatMomFriend: Safe home, Marcel.

Then, almost on cue, Brock’s phone played the soft twinkly little ringtone Jon had picked out for him for some reason. Scotty’s face lit up the screen (a silly picture they had taken yesterday so they could use it for a contact picture).

He gestured to Brian, who gave him a thumbs up. He answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear with caution.

”Scotty? Is everything alright?”

”I- I fucked up.” Scotty’s voice wavered. He was clearly upset. “I just- I really fucked up.”

”Hold on, do you know where you are?” Brock asked, shooting Brian a look. Brian looked confused, giving him a shrug in return.

”N- Uh, well... Maybe tell me where you are? L-Like, are you outside?” 

”Yeah, we’re on the front lawn. Are you okay?”

”Uh, maybe... Don’t- Don’t hang up, please.”

”Okay.” Brock gulped. “I’m just gonna tell Brian, you hold on.”

”Okay...”

”Tell me what? What’s goin’ on?” Brian asked as Brock lowered his phone.

”Um, Scotty might be having a panic attack?” Brock explained. “He’s coming to find us. I think he might have said something to Marcel, ‘cause he left just before Scotty called.”

”Oh, boy.” Brian sighed.

”Mhm.” Brock put the phone back up to his ear. “You still there, Scotty?”

”Uh huh.” He mumbled. “There’s so many people here.”

”You’re okay, just make your way over and we’ll help you through it.” Brock soothed.

Scotty found his way to the front door. He was shaking all over, and his whole body felt like it would collapse beneath him at any moment. His eyes darted around frantically, finally seeing the two and rushing over.

”H-Hey.” He hung up the phone and pocketed it, looking as though he might move to do something but hesitating instead.

Brock moved a hand towards his shoulder, gently and silently asking if the touch was okay. Scotty didn’t shrug him off, or show any signs of being uncomfortable with the touch, so he kept it there.

”You wanna tell us what happened?” Brock asked, sitting Scotty down against the wall of the house.

Scotty shook his head. “I don’t think I’m in any sort of state to tell you about it yet.”

Brian narrowed his eyes, whipping out his phone and turning away from the other two.

Botato to YallJealous

Botato: ???

YallJealous: watchu mean ‘???’

Botato: tf happened with u and Scotty?

YallJealous: I don’t wanna talk about it

Botato: well one of you has to

YallJealous: go ask him then

Botato: we will, when he stops having a fucking panic attack

YallJealous: is he?

Botato: uh yeah

Botato: fairly certain

YallJealous: well shit I feel awful now

Botato: so fucking tell me what happened

YallJealous: I guess, kinda a misunderstanding?

Botato: watchu mean ‘misunderstanding?’

YallJealous: listen I gotta go

Botato: oh for fucks sakes

Brian turned back to the other two. Brock hand Scott’s hand pressed to his chest and was telling him to breathe at the same time he did. Brian almost felt jealous but now really wasn’t the time goddamnit.

”You feelin’ any better?” He asked, crouching down to their level.

”Mhm, a bit.” Scotty sighed. “I just- I wish I had been more careful. I knew it was gonna happen but... I was kinda hoping it wouldn’t.”

”Can you tell us what it was?” Brock asked, phrasing his words carefully.

”Yeah.” Scotty breathed. “It happens when I’m overwhelmed... I guess the party was too much, it I just completely blanked out I- I felt... bad.”

”How bad?” Brock asked. Scotty shrugged. “Give me a color. Red being the worst, and blue being as mild as it gets.”

”Mmn... orange.”

”That bad?” Brian softened his tone, feeling sympathy for the other. “Do you know... what exactly happened with Marcel?”

”With Marcel?” Scotty repeated, eyes widening a bit. “Well, I think he kinda got mad at me. I swear I didn’t mean to straight up ignore him like that but...”

”It’s okay, we can sort this out.” Brock didn’t smile, but gave him a very understanding look. “Marcel tends to jump to conclusions quite a bit, if we can communicate to him what really happened, he’ll understand.”

”Thank you. Both of you.” Scotty gave them a small but genuine smile, sitting up a little. “I-This might be a bit much, since we’ve only just really met, but can I hug- omph!”

Scotty was pulled into a swift hug by Brock, fresh tears threatening to breakthrough, though this time they were of joy. He threw his arms around Brock, hugging back eagerly.

”Aw.” Brian smiled. “This is so sweet.”

”You want a hug, Brian?” Brock smirked, pulling away from Scotty’s embrace.

”Wait, no- Shit!” Brock tackled Brian to the floor, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s back with a lot more rough caring than they did Scott. Scotty’s was gentler, kinder, whereas Brock tackled Brian with full-force, and they had both ended up laughing on the grass. They had a type of connection people (including but not limited to Scotty) could only dream of having one day.

Once the couple had both recovered, Brian gave Brock a hand up and turned to the other. 

”You want us to walk ye home? I think it’s on the way back to mine, anyway.” Brian offered.

”If it’s not too much trouble.” Scott smiled nervously, taking Brock’s hand and pulling himself up. He was really fortunate to have found such nice people to become friends with.

* * *

“So.” 

”So.”

The bathroom was quiet, with only muffled music and chatter from the hall as background noise. The moon shone in through the small window above the sink, casting a white glow on the boys’ faces. The atmosphere was heavily tense, both avoiding the eye contact of the other, with little luck as they both kept checking the other’s expression. 

”It’s not awkward.” Jon commented, perching himself on the edge of the bathtub.

No, no. Not at all.” Evan agreed, wondering exactly who it was he was trying to convince.

Their phones buzzed simultaneously. They ignored them.

Evan gave up on not staring, and settled on tracing the edge on Jon’s face with his eyes. As he neared the other’s cheeks, he saw how flushed they were, and now noticed that Jonathan as shaking. Little goosebumps appeared on his face, and he shifted his eyes around uncomfortably.

”Are you cold?”

”Maybe.”

Evan was tempted to give him his jacket. Unfortunately, Evan was not wearing a jacket and the cliché romantic moment was unachievable. Shit.

”Maybe I should go.” Jon mumbled, moving to the door. Evan grabbed his wrist, startling both of them.

”Don’t go.” Evan paused. “Well, I won’t force you to stay if you really wanna go but...”

Jon nodded, lowering his hand. Evan lowered his own hand, but intertwined it in Jon’s instead. 

”So.” Jon bit his lip.

”I don’t know what to say, really.” Evan sighed.

”Yeah. Me neither.” Jon shrugged. “I- I’ve never been in this sort of situation before.”

”Did your big brother not tell you all about it?” Evan teased, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face.

”You do know we’re not actually related, right?” Jon asked. Evan giggled. “But whenever I ask him how things are with Ryan, he gets all blushy-blushy and changes the subject.”

”Wow, Luke not being good with his feelings? Never would have guessed.” Evan joked. “Actually, now that I think about it, Luke’s pretty up front about his emotions and opinions. Is that just the effect Ryan has on him?”

”I dunno, man.” Jon sighed. “It’s all confusin’ and I don’t understand any of it.” Evan rubbed his thumb on the back of Jon’s hand, the latter’s face relaxing and smiling the touch.

There was a sudden disturbance in the gentle chatter of outside the bathroom: an angry tone, the sound of footsteps storming off downstairs. A very distinct Marcel-huff.

The two looked at each other. ”You think he’s okay?”

Jon shook his head. “He needs a serious hug. Not from us, though.”

”What do you mean?” Evan asked curiously.

”Well, narrowing it down, it could only be Scotty that he was talkin’ to. Everyone else will have paired off by now, and since Scotty has talked Marcel the most, excluding Daithi, he will have went over to him as soon as he saw him. Plus, Marcel a hundred percent has- or HAD a thing for him.”

”Excellent deduction, Watson.” Evan joked, tipping an imaginary hat. 

”Thank- Wait, why am I Watson?” Jon questioned.

”Pff, Watson was smarter than Sherlock anyway.” Evan giggled. “Now, c’mon! Let’s ditch this place and go get pizza.”

”Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Brock have just adopted Scotty as their awkward, adorable son. It’s my fic, I make the rules.
> 
> Rule #1: found family trope is best trope
> 
> Rule #2: it’s fluff because my mind isn’t trained to write anything else
> 
> Rule #3: uhhhh I didn’t think this far ahead


	10. you’ve transcended cool

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

ThatMomFriend: Hey guys! Me and Brian are taking Scotty home, hope you all have a good night!

OhCanada: yea me and Jon r gonna get pizza at the 24 hour diner

ThatMomFriend: Have fun! :)

McJiggles: pkay soo I’m a litle bit junk so it’s okayy

ThatMomFriend: Are you okay, Anthony?

McJiggles: hey, John here. Anthony is fucking wasted, I might keep him here for now 

ThatMomFriend: Thanks John. Really appreciate it! 

McJiggles: no problem   
  


* * *

  
YallJealous to MammasBoi

YallJealous: Hey, Scotty

YallJealous: we need to talk

”God, he hates me!” Scotty cried. He put his head in his hands and tossed his phone over the backseat of the car.

”I’m sure he doesn’t. He did say he felt bad.” Brian comforted from the passenger seat.

”Yeah, he probably just wants to sort things out. You guys seemed to really be hitting it off.” Brock commented, buckling his seatbelt. “He hasn’t been on the group chat since he said he was leaving, though.” 

”It’s still my fault.” Scotty mumbled sadly into his hands.

”You should reply to him.” Brian suggested. “Tell him what happened in from your perspective.”

Scotty made an upset noise into his hand and reluctantly picked his phone back up. The car started up.

MammasBoi: Do you mind if I call?

YallJealous: if you’re okay with it

Marcel’s phone rang. Ke$ha rang softly through the street he trudged down. He stood and breathed for a minute, before answering the phone with a “Hey.”

”Hey.” Came the reply.

”So, um, you okay?”

”Y-yeah? Why do you care?” There was a pause between the both of them for a second.

”W-wait, no! I didn’t mean it like that, I just- You seemed pretty m-mad earlier...” Scotty half-yelled into the phone. Marcel nearly smiled fondly.

”I mean, I was. Not anymore.” He sighed. “Do... do you wanna talk about it?”

Scotty hummed. “Y-yeah. Not now, though. Tomorrow?”

”I’ll be a bit hungover, but if you think you can deal with my ass...”

”I’ll manage.” Scotty slightly giggled.

”Cool. See you tomorrow then.”

”See you.”

Scotty sighed and hung up the phone. “See you.” He whispered under his breath.

”So... I take it that went well?” Brian asked, turning to look at Scott.

”Mhm. We’re gonna talk tomorrow.” Scotty mumbled.

”You’re really tired.” The Irishman commented. The other made a noise of agreement.

”Well, it’s good that we’re at your house then.” Brock smiled as he pulled up to the house. “You good on your own for now, buddy?”

”Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Scotty nodded. He opened to door and hopped out. The night was colder that he remembered it being. Refreshing.

”And call us if you need anything!” Brock yelled as he waved goodbye and shut the door. He gave the couple a very awkward finger-guns and entered the house.

It was quiet. His family were probably asleep by now. He wandered around, finding himself in the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. He didn’t have much to drink, but enough to feel kind of jittery. He didn’t even notice someone come in and turn on the light. And hand was placed on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, relaxed it was only his sister and relaxed.

”Hey, bud. Watchu doin’ back so late?” She asked.

”Uh, party.” He replied with little energy.

”Oh, well in that case: whatchu doin’ back so early?” She said, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Me and my friends usually stay out MUCH later.”

”Aren’t you like, fifteen?” He mumbled.

”Ah, but still. Why’d ya leave early? Couldn’t handle it?”

”Uh, something like that.”

”Oh, I was joking.” She blinked. “If anyone messed with you I’ll fuck ‘em up.” 

”No, no.” He sighed. “It’s fine really.” He gave her a small smile, knowing she really would.

”Fine. But I’ll find out what happened. Just you wait.”

* * *

”Did you know the word ‘goodbye was invented by accident?”

”Shut the actual fuck up, Daithi.” Tyler groaned, physically dragging the other into his house.

”Is’ truuee!” Daithi insisted, being incredibly difficult. “It was like, some monk wrote it down as ‘God bless’ or some shit, but he made... uhhh... a typo... and... yeah...”

”Christ on a bike.” Tyler muttered. They got in the house, with no help whatsoever from Daithi. Tyler threw his keys onto the table in the hall. ”Hey, Melissa! I’ve got a dumbass that needs taking care of!”

”The potato with legs? The one with the darker hair?” A voice came from upstairs.

”Yeah.”

”Aww, ye caaaare!”

”Cool. I’m working at the moment, so just don’t come into my office.”

”’Kay.” Tyler replied. “C’mon dumbass. You need to be... tidied up.”

”Hm, no I don’t.” Daithi giggled. “I think you need to be tidied up your attitude.”

”Uh huh.”

Tyler pulled the other along into the kitchen, leaning him up against the counter for balance. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll, wiping the drunk’s mouth carefully. Tyler managed to keep his cool, but his stomach started to fill with butterflies. On the inside, he felt nervous and nearly zoned out with his hand on the other’s cheek. He pulled it away suddenly, much to the disappointment of the other. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some water, busying himself to distract himself.

”Remember how I told you you were cool?” Daithi asked, his speech slightly steadier. Tyler nodded. “I lied.”

”O-Oh.” He hadn’t expected that to sting. Now his eyes stung. He was nearly crying because of some stupid-

“You’re incredible.”

”Wh-what?”

”You’re just...” Daithi paused. “I don’t have words for it. Everything you do is just... And when you say things it’s like... and- You know what I mean, right?”

”That didn’t make any sense, asshole.”

”What I’m trying to say,” He twiddled his hands in the hem of his t-shirt. “is that you are beyond cool. You’ve transcended cool. And I know that sometimes you don’t realise that, so I just tought I’d remind ye.”

”I- You can’t just-” Tyler stumbled on his words, blushing furiously. “Take it back, you idiot.”

”No.”

”No?” Tyler asked. “Well then, guess I’ll have to make you.”

”Wait wha-” Daithi was interrupted by Tyler dousing him in water. He blinked a bit. Tyler snickered. “Well played.” 

”C’mon, you moron. I think you need sleep now.” Tyler giggled. “And maybe a towel.”

* * *

The diner wasn’t empty. There was a woman working away on her laptop at a table by herself, and two young adults just chatting in a booth in the corner. Evan ordered a pizza and two milkshakes, paying for it all.

”You didn’t have to do that.” Jon said, narrowing his eyes at the other.

”Do you have any money on you?” Evan smirked. 

”Well, no.” The two sat down in a booth by the window, with a view of the street outside. The neon lights of the diner reflected prettily onto the asphalt below, making it look like something from a movie.

”Checkmate bitch.” Evan replied.

”Yeah, only you would be dumb enough to bring your wallet to a party.” Jon snickered. 

”Shut the fuck up.”

There was a comfortable silence for a while, until their pizza and milkshakes arrived. They tucked in eagerly, always down for a midnight snack. Evan chuckled at Jon’s strange attempts to hastily eat without being messy, and failing miserably.

”You, uh, you got a little something.” Evan smiled, pointing at Jon’s cheek, where there was a huge blob of tomato sauce. Jon huffed and grabbed a tissue, wiping a small bit off.

”Did I get it?”

”Not even close.” Evan giggled. 

The two fell back into their silence, tucking into the meal. Jon stopped eating for a moment and paused. Evan noticed this and looked at him.

”I- Is this a date?” Jon asked.

Evan’s eyes widened. “I guess, I hadn’t thought of it like that... I kinda just wanted pizza.”

”I mean, same, but I was just kinda wonderin’.”

”Mm.” Evan hesitated. “Well, if this is a date, I’m doing so much better than you right now.”

”What?!” Jon exclaimed, getting a disgruntled look from the woman on her laptop. “How?!”

”Well, I asked you out, I ordered your favourite and I paid.” Evan replied smugly.

“Wh- How can you be so chivalrous when you’re so pretty?! You can’t have both!” The American whined, sinking in his seat.

”Huh?”

“I said- Wait.”

”You said I was pretty.” Evan stated. 

”Apparently.”

”Th-thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

”Thanks, I think?” Jon replied, sitting back up. He sipped his milkshake. “So, um, are we good?”

”Yeah. Yeah, I think we are.” Evan smiled. “Better, even.”

”I don’t see how that’s possible.”

”I do.” And Evan leaned over and kissed him again.


	11. hungover

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

UGuysSuck: hey @McJiggles, how’s the hangover?

McJiggles: stop typing so fucking loud

Botato: ha ha moron

UGuysSuck: I don’t know what you’re laughing at, you were drinking too

Botato: but not half as much as Anthony 

McJiggles: ugh I know don’t remind me

UGuysSuck: Where’d you end up?

McJiggles: still at John’s, Jaren won’t shut the fuck up

Botato: that’s what you get

McJiggles: anyone else completely hammered?

Botato: pretty sure the eejit drank too much

UGuysSuck: That’s the Irish blood in him

Botato: damn right it is

McJiggles: he at yours, Tyler?

UGuysSuck: yea he’s currently dying or something

Botato: should you check on him?

UGuysSuck: probably 

McJiggles: Are you going to?

UGuysSuck: ugh fine

Botato: I’m shocked that Tyler is the only one who didn’t drink

McJiggles: wat bout Brick

McJiggles: *Brock

Botato: he only had one, still drove us home, the madman

ThatMomFriend: Hey...

Botato: <3

ThatMomFriend: •///~///• 

McJiggles: (Lenny)

Botato: shut up, lonely ass 

McJiggles: (Sad Lenny)

UGuysSuck: bad news

ThatMomFriend: Is Daithi okay?

UGuysSuck: unfortunately 

Botato: What’s the bad news?

UGuysSuck: that was the bad news

Botato: oh

McJiggles: ha

MagicallyDelicious: rite listen here you little cucks

Botato: we’re listening

MagicallyDelicious: no you’re not don’t bullshit 

UGuysSuck: I’m listening

MagicallyDelicious: no you’re not, you’re watching spongebob

UGuysSuck: I can multitask

MagicallyDelicious: you won’t tho

UGuysSuck: tru

OhCanada: lol 

Botato: oh yay my favourite person

OhCanada: you love me

McJiggles: everyone loves you, it’s ridiculous 

OhCanada: with great power comes great respsonsiblitiy

UGuysSuck: respsonsiblitiy

Botato: with great power comes great idiocy

McJiggles: lmfao

OhCanada: goddamnit

* * *

YallJealous created Group Chat

YallJealous added 2 users

YallJealous changed the group name to Happy Families

YallJealous: Mom, Dad, I need some advice

Botato: fucks sake

ThatMomFriend: What’s up, Marcel?

YallJealous: so you know the way I royally screwed up?

Botato: yea

ThatMomFriend: No, you didn’t. Neither of you are to blame.

YallJealous: No stop being nice it’s my fault

ThatMomFriend: Well, I was being genuine but y’know what? It is kind of your fault.

Botato: wow

YallJealous: yeah whatever

YallJealous: listen, I really gotta apologise here, but I don’t know how

Botato: ooo someone’s going on a date ;)

YallJealous: Brian we’re barely even friends at this point

Botato: that can change ;)

YallJelaous: ditch the winky face

Botato: nah ;)

ThatMomFriend: Show him you care!

YallJealous: well duh but I don’t know how

Botato: buy him lunch ;)

YallJealous: is that too much?

Botato: just apologise ;)

YallJealous: is that too little?

Botato: Jesus there’s no pleasing you

ThatMomFriend: How about you apologise, and if things go well invite him to hang out?

YallJealous: Okay

YallJealous: Yeah I’ll do that

Botato: for fucks sake

YallJealous: thanks mom

ThatMomFriend: Say thank you to Brian.

YallJealous: thanks dad

Botato: you’re adopted

* * *

MammasBoi to YallJealous

MammasBoi: where do u wanna meet up?

YallJealous: I don’t mind, whatever works

MammasBoi: you know where the big fish statue thingy is?

YallJealous: the mermaid statue?

MammasBoi: yea

MammasBoi: meet me there in an hour?

YallJealous: sounds good

* * *

Scotty waited by the mermaid statue for fifteen minutes. He had come twenty minutes earlier, and Marcel had arrived five minutes early.

”Wow, you’re here already.” Marcel commented, squinting from the sunlight that disrupted his vision.

”Is something wrong?” Scotty asked nervously.

”Oh! No, no!” Marcel panicked. “It’s just the sun.”

Silence.

“So, um...” Marcel started. “I’m sorry.”

”Wait, you’re sorry?” Scotty asked, bewildered.

”Yeah... I’m sorry for storming out like that when there was clearly something wrong. It was horrible of me.”

”Wait, but you didn’t know.” Scott protested. “It’s not your fault at all. Plus, you were at least tipsy.”

”It’s still not an excuse, and I’d like to make up for it.” Marcel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

”Wh- Well, first I should apologise for blanking out like that. It just happens sometimes, ‘specially around big crowds of strangers.” Scotty said.

”You’re alright, really.” Marcel half-smiled. “I was thinking, maybe we could go get ice-cream? It is pretty sunny.”

”Really?!” Scotty beamed. “Ice-cream is my shit! I’d love to!”

”Cool.” Marcel giggled, punching the air in his mind. “I know the best ice-cream place in town. You’re gonna love it, trust me.”


	12. gelato day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalls comments are so sweet! I always love to hear what you guys think <3

Marcel was right, Scotty did love the ice-cream parlour.

The shop’s name was ‘Mama Helena’s’, a family-run homemade café, with both a to-go and a sit-in counter. The place was quite sleek, but still had a homey, comfortable vibe to it. A speaker played various 80s hits and a woman who looked to be in her late 40s served people at the counter.

”Woah.” Scotty gasped, looking around. Neon lights traced the walls, lighting up the night-sky that had been hand-painted on the ceiling.

”Knew you’d like it. Wait until you taste the ice-cream.” Marcel said.

”You mean gelato.” The lady at the counter smiled, turning to the pair. She had long dark curly hair and tanned skin. She had a thick Italian accent and an obviously hand-crafted (but well made) green apron. “I keep telling you, they’re different.”

”Of course, Mama Helena.” Marcel replied. “How are you?”

”I am well, Marcel.” She turned to Scotty, seeming to look him up and down a bit. “Who is your guest? I’ve never seen him, and I have photographic memory.”

”This is Scotty. We came for apology ice-cream.” Marcel replied.

” _Gelato_.” She corrected. She turned to Scott again. “What did he do, eh? He break your heart?” 

“N- Actually, yeah, he did.” Scotty smirked. Marcel gave him a death-glare.

”Marcel! Shame!” Mama Helena scolded, tapping Marcel’s head with her towel. “How could you do that to him? He’s so sweet!”

”I- Uh...” Marcel knitted his brow, trying to think of anything to say that wouldn’t sink him deeper into the hole they had created.

”Well, you’ve come to the right place. The best to way to apologise, is with the finest gelato in this god-forsaken country.” She continued. “Don’t bother ordering, I’ll know what you like.” She winked with a smile.

”Wow.” Scotty said, once Mama Helena was out of earshot. “She’s incredible.”

”Yup. Thanks for completely destroying my relationship with her.” Marcel huffed.

”Oh, I reckon she knows you wouldn’t do that.” Scotty smiled. “She’s like, a female, Italian Gandalf.”

”What sort of analogy is that?” Marcel giggled.

”I’m sticking by it, alright?”

A minute later, she returned with two cones. The first had been dipped in chocolate at the top, and a scoop of blue gelato sat on top, with a little curled wafer sticking out of the top. The second sported a half-pink, half-yellow scoop, and had rainbow sprinkles and a flake to top it off.

”Voila!” Mama Helena beamed. “I have crafted perfection for you!”

”Woah!” Scotty exclaimed. “Thank you!”

”I assume the heart-breaker will be paying?” She said, raising an eyebrow at Marcel.

He nodded, placing a five dollar bill on the counter and taking the desserts from her. 

”Now, the blue one is for tu,” she said, gesturing to Scotty. “Go on then, take it! Let me know how it is.”

Scotty took it, and hesitated for a moment. He licked it, and was immediately impressed.

”It’s so soft!” He replied, taking another lick. “What flavour is this?”

”Blue raspberry. You look like that kinda guy.” She answered with another wink.

”Huh.” Scotty said. “Maybe I am. It does taste pretty good, and I like the half-chocolate cone. What’s your one?” He asked Marcel.

”Mine’s tropical and bubblegum.” Marcel declared. “It’s my usual. Sprinkles and all, baby.”

”Alright, you boys have a good day, and no more heartbreaks, you hear me?” Mama Helena said sternly. “If he hurts you, ditch his ass.”

”I will.” Scotty replied jokingly. “Thank you!” And the two started to leave.

”Ciao!” She called after them.

”Where d’you wanna go?” Marcel asked, pausing outside the shop.

”I don’t know. I haven’t explored the town much yet.” Scotty replied. 

Marcel thought for a minute. “Well, there’s somewhere we go when we just want to chill. Wanna see?”

”Yeah!” And the two started off again.

* * *

”Hey, idiot!”

”What?” Daithi yelled back, jamming his elbow into Tyler’s side.

”You- Agh! You give up yet?!” Tyler grinned evilly.

”Never! Not on me life!” Daithi smirked, furiously wiggling the sticks on the controller. “Pff, look at yer stupid little flag. It’s all red and white and blue and dumb.”

”Better than your stupid green and white and orange shit. Bet you don’t even know what it means!” Tyler shot back.

”Well, I don’t, but I know Brian does.” Daithi said. Tyler responded by ramming his car into the ball, subsequently causing Daithi to boost straight into the wall. “You cunt!”

”Ha ha! Eat shit you giraffe-neck idiot!” Tyler laughed as he scored and won. “So easy!”

”1v1 me again!” Daithi declared. “I want a rematch.”

”Tell you what, let’s make it interesting.” Tyler suggested. “Let’s play doubles with Brock and Brian.”

”Yeah! Ireland versus America!” Daithi exclaimed.

”No way! Brock is shit at Rocket League!” Tyler groaned. “I meant, let’s both destroy those two, and then we’ll all feel better about ourselves.”

”Oh, yeah! That’s much better!” Daithi said.

”Let’s kick their asses.”

* * *

Marcel led his companion somewhere on the outskirts of the main village. They were met with a chain link fence, but that apparently wasn’t a problem, as there was a fairly large hole in it, which Marcel led him through with a grin, being extra careful of the desserts they clutched in their hands.

The place they had ended up in seemed to be an old junk yard, with piles and piles of rusty broken items, in mountains of scrap and parts. Marcel climbed a hill of junk, with Scotty close behind. At the top, there was a torn, faded red couch and a few bean bags and chairs scattered around it. There was a table in between them all, supported by a cinderblock and some planks of splintered wood. 

”Welcome, to Scrap City!” Marcel declared, plonking onto the couch and crossing his legs. “The home of the rats.”

”Uh huh.” Scotty said. “Y’all really hang out here? And you don’t get caught?”

”Oh, no.” Marcel assured him. “This place has been abandoned for a couple years now. Ain’t nobody stopping us from chilling here.”

”Wow.” Scotty sighed, cautiously perching himself on the couch. “First you take me to the nicest place in town, then you take me to the worst.”

”Okay, rude.” Marcel said. “Technically, it WAS Jon and Luke’s place, but then we sorta took over, so now it’s our place and Luke comes along sometimes.”

”Who’s Luke?”

”Oh, he’s like Jon’s cool older brother. He doesn’t always have time to hang, but when he does he’s pretty cool.”

”Oh.” Scotty mumbled. “I think I remember Jon mentioning him at one point, but I kinda just thought he was talking about his brother.”

”Jon’s an only child, they’re not actually related.” Marcel snickered. “I don’t know what he’s been telling you, but you can never trust him. He’s got some weird shit going on up in his head. Like a bunch of illiterate people playing Scrabble.”

Scotty giggled. “I kinda got that impression. He and Evan aren’t dating, right?” 

”Ugh, they’re probably dating in secret if I’m honest with ya.” Marcel groaned. “If not, they oblivious as FUCK.”

”So, is anyone dating, or is my gaydar broken?” 

”Oh yeah, apparently Brian and Brock started dating, as if they weren’t already married.” Marcel said, popping the end of his waffle cone into his mouth. “Evan and Jon, well, I’ve already talked to you about them. Tyler and Daithi probably fucked last night, and Anthony will be sad and lonely forever.”

”Who was the one at the party?” Scotty asked, still munching on the last bits of his cone. “The one with the glasses?

”Hm, probably either Jaren or Ryan. If the glasses were red and blue, it’s a hundred percent Jaren, who’s dating John, who hosted the party. They are one entity.”

”What about... Ryan? Was that his name?” 

”Yeah, he’s Luke’s boyfriend, even though they don’t like putting labels on it.” Marcel chuckled. “I’m not saying Jon’s jealous of all the attention Luke gives Ryan, but that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

”Ha.” Scott giggled.

There was a brief pause. Probably for dramatic effect.

”What about you?”

”Me?”

”Yeah.” Scotty answered. “Are you seeing anyone?”

”No.” 


	13. scrap city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t abandoned this I just have requests to do

“You fucking pricks!” Brian shouted as Daithi and Tyler scored another point.

“That’s what ye focking get!” Daithi grinned, high-fiving his teammate.

”I don’t like this game.” Brock complained, setting down his controller. “I’m starting to see a pattern.”

”What?” Tyler asked.

”Games with cars are not my style.” Brock answered, receiving a ‘look’ from Brian.

”Hey! Why don’t we play some Mario Ka-”

“No!” Tyler and Brock yelled at the same time, with a disappointed look from Brian and a few chuckles from Daithi.

”Well, we should play a game we’re all good at. I need a fair shot at this.” Brock insisted.

”How about Smash?” Tyler suggested.

”Nope, not doin’ that.” Daithi declared, folding his arms. “Brian’s a dirty cheat at it.”

”Am not!” Brian huffed. “We don’t HAVE to play video games, y’know. We could do something else?”

”Oh yeah, like what?” Tyler asked sceptically.

”Why don’t we just hang outside? Maybe go to the Scrap Yard?” Brock prompted.

”You mean Scrap City.” Daithi corrected him pointedly. “I for one, think it’s a grand idea, Brock.”

”Sure, why not.” Brian shrugged. “It’s not that far a walk.”

”Fine, but I’m bringing chips.” Tyler said, reluctantly getting up.  
  


* * *

  
Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

UGuysSuck: heading to Scrap City w/ the potatoes and brock

UGuysSuck: anyone else wanna put me out of my misery?

YallJealous: already here with Scotty

McJiggles: if I had the strength to move, I would join ya, but unfortunately I’m dead and never moving again

OhCanada: riiiip

OhCanada: anyway I’m omw 

SorryForPartyRockin: I gotta finish up some chores, I’ll join yall in a few

SorryForPartyRockin: also Luke might come too

UGuysSuck: coooool

OhCanada: heck yea

YallJealous: watch your motherfucking language 

* * *

Everyone made it to the Scrap Yard around the same time, with Luke and Jonathan waltzing in last. Scotty shuffled a bit, so Marcel gave him his best ‘you’ll be great’ smile.

”Wassup!” Evan yelled, way louder than necessary.

”The volume, that’s what’s up.” Brian muttered, rubbing his ears. They all flopped down onto the bean bags, some sharing inside jokes about various stains on them.

”And we completely DESTROYED their asses!” Tyler declared, retelling this morning's Rocket League session.

”Shut up. We woulda won if you lot had any sense of humility. Or pity.” Brian grumbled.

”No, ye would’ve won, if Brock was any good at Rocket League.” Daithi smirked.

”Yeah, I’m not-“ Brock started, but was swiftly cut-off by Brian.

”Hey! He’s great at Rocket League! You guys are just mean.” He stuck his tongue out at them, putting a protective arm around his boyfriend.

” _Can you feel, the looove toniiight~_ ” Evan sang, a little off-key. A can was thrown his direction, hitting his arm. “Alright, alright!”

”Y’all need some third-world deity, seriously.” Luke chuckled.

”We do not. We are perfectly stable.” Daithi insisted, as Jonathan tried to roll a tire up the mound, only to have it roll back down and squash him.

”I’m okay!” He yelled. The group (bar Scotty, who chuckled lightly), erupted with giggles, showing no sympathy for their friend. “I think I would be a cool seat.” He commented, trying again.

”Oh, yeah. ‘Cause tires are known for their soft and full shaped structure.” Tyler deadpanned. “How’re you gonna make that even remotely comfortable?”

”I dunno.” Jon panted, pushing the tire up with all his strength. “I could use my hoodie! Or like, a blanket?”

”Where are you gonna get a blanket in this place, that hasn’t been eaten alive by rats?” Marcel asked sceptically.

”Hoodie it is then!” Jon said, heaving the tire up from behind now.

”Y’know, it might work a little better if you put the tire on it’s side and rolled it up. That’s usually the way those are used.” Brian snickered.

”Oh.” Jon stopped. The tire was lying flat on the ground, with Jon pulling it up, instead of putting it on its side and rolling it up. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

The group burst into laughter again, this time Scotty joined in. His laugh was hearty, and would probably make anyone who heard it smile. 

Jon began rolling the tire up the hill, this time with a lot more success. Eventually, he got it up to the top, pulled his hoodie off and threw it over the tire. He then went to sit down on the middle, the hoodie giving way and causing Jon to fall straight down the middle of it.

”You idiot!” Tyler snickered. “Why’d your do that?”

”I wanna be here.” Jon huffed, folding his arms stubbornly. “This was all part of my brilliant plan.”

”Yes, brilliant.” Evan smirked.

”Yes! It is!” Jon protested. “It’s like, one of those pool thingies!” 

”Except this isn’t a pool.” Brock giggled. “This is a Scrap Yard. Big difference.”

”Not for me! I’m a raccoon at heart!” Jon declared. “This was meant to be my lifestyle all this time!”

”If you say so.” Evan smiled. 

Sometimes it’s hard not to fall in love with someone, when that someone is stuck butt-first in a tire, insisting that they are a raccoon.


	14. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter, but I plan for this to be about 20 long, but that may change

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

ThatMomFriend: We’re not having dick shaped balloons!

ThatMomFriend: Wait, wrong chat...

MammasBoi: Oh my god

YallJealous: are you serious?

UGuysSuck: context please

McJiggles: I like it better without the context

Botato: wut

UGuysSuck: don’t tell me you have nothing to do with this, Brian

Botato: I don’t and I’m genuinely confused

ThatMomFriend: Don’t worry about it.

YallJealous: none of y’all’s concern

McJiggles: I do believe it 100% IS

SorryForPartyRockin: what the actual fuck

Botato: even Jon’s concerned

SorryForPartyRockin: of course I’m concerned, what the hell?!

MammasBoi: Uh yea don’t worry bout it

UGuysSuck: why can’t you tell us what’s going on?

Botato: is it a surprise?

ThatMomFriend: Don’t worry about it.

McJiggles: oh god we broke him

Botato: u ok babe?

ThatMomFriend: Don’t worry about it.

ThatMomFriend: It’s fine.

YallJealous: yuuuuup

MammasBoi: shhhhhh

McJiggles: I’m so confused

SorryForPartyRockin: same

Botato: so nothing new then

SorryForPartyRockin: fuk u

UGuysSuck: hmmmmm

UGuysSuck: I have a theory

McJiggles: spill

SorryForPartyRockin: the tea

McJiggles: nO

SorryForPartyRockin: yuh

UGuysSuck: shut the fuck up, both of you

Botato: would ya just fuckin tell us

UGuysSuck: IM GONNA SHUT UP

SorryForPartyRockin: your gonna shut up?

OhCanada: *you’re

Botato: oh great here we fucking go

OhCanada: nice to see you too

McJiggles: you can’t even see him tho, this is text

UGuysSuck: COULD YOU CUNT BUCKETS SHUT ALL THE WAY UP

Botato: :/

SorryForPartyRockin: :/

McJiggles: :/

OhCanada: :/

UGuysSuck: anyway their plotting some filthy shit, right

Botato: Uh huh

OhCanada: wait who

McJiggles: whodini

OhCanada: nice

UGuysSuck: Brock, Scotty and Marcel

McJiggles: scumbags

Botato: what if it’s a nice surprise?

UGuysSuck: have you met Marcel?

OhCanada: how do we know Daithi’s not part of this too?

Botato: oh shit

McJiggles: :/

SorryForPartyRockin: he’s too dumb for that

Botato: like you can talk

SorryForPartyRockin: shut yer hole

UGuysSuck: that died like a month ago

OhCanada: riiip shut yer hole

McJiggles: it finally shut its hole for good

Botato: can we stop talking about holes

McJiggles: (Lenny)

OhCanada: goddamnit

UGuysSuck: so anyway can I fucking speak?

Botato: shoot

UGuysSuck: they’re either planning an orgy, or a party

McJiggles: both

OhCanada: is an orgy not a type of party?

Botato: can we not have this conversation

SorryForPartyRockin: dicc fest

UGuysSuck: shut the fuck up tumblr

SorryForPartyRockin: bicth

Botato: my guess is party, anyone’s birthday coming up?

McJiggles: Brock’s?

Botato: I know but why would Brock plan his own birthday party?

McJiggles: I dunno man, I’m just spitballing here

SorryForPartyRockin: are you tellin me you don’t have our birthdays memorised?!

OhCanada: Shame on you, Brian

Botato: I hate all of you

UGuysSuck: so it’s not a birthday party then

McJiggles: probs not

SorryForPartyRockin: it could be a funeral

Botato: it’ll be your funeral in a minute

SorryForPartyRockin: :/

OhCanada: hey @MagicallyDelicious spill da Guinness

Botato: Guinness is Scottish

OhCanada: don’t care

MagicallyDelicious: whatdaya want I’m busy

UGuysSuck: busy conspiring against us

McJiggles: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!

MagicallyDelicious: the fuck?

McJiggles: are you working with Marcel Scotty and Brock?

MagicallyDelicious: I’m busy I don’t have time for this shit

Botato: stop avoidin the question!

MagicallyDelicious: c yaaaaa

UGuysSuck: that bitch is up to something

UGuysSuck: I can smell it

McJiggles: why you been smelling Daithi, hmmm?

Botato: (Lenny)

UGuysSuck: oh my god you guys suck

SorryForPartyRockin: slippery bitch

OhCanada: that’s the Irish way

Botato: is it?

OhCanada: yea cause you guys are sea-people right?

McJiggles: did you mean:  _mermaids_

OhCanada: yeah whatever

Botato: I’m not a mermaid

McJiggles: sorry, merman

Botato: I’m not a merman either!

OhCanada: I beg to differ

McJiggles: oh, to be as slippery as an Irishman

SorryForPartyRockin: what were we talking about again?

UGuysSuck: oh my god 

* * *

Party Planners Plaza

YallJealous: I’m just saying, I know how to

MammasBoi: no dick balloons

YallJealous: brock what chat did you send that to?

ThatMomFriend: Oh no.

MammasBoi: they’re onto us bois!

YallJealous: oh fuck, Daithi’s gonna start confessing shit left and right

MagicallyDelicious: no I won’t, have faith

ThatMomFriend: From years of playing video games with you: no.

ThatMomFriend: Keep your mouth SHUT.

MagicallyDelicious: ok, ok

YallJealous: I’ll hunt you down and fill your house with dick balloons

MagicallyDelicious: don’t

MammasBoi: anyway no dick balloons

MammasBoi: just regular balloons

YallJealous: fine

MagicallyDelicious: fine

ThatMomFriend: Good. What color do we want?

YallJealous: idk

MammasBoi: blue

MagicallyDelicious: gold

MammasBoi: blue

MagicallyDelicious: gold

MammasBoi: gold

MagicallyDelicious: blue

YallJealous: both

ThatMomFriend: both it is


	15. Anthony’s chapter

Anthony liked his friends. Actually, Anthony loved his friends. He loved every single one of them with his whole heart and it pained him to listen to them pine over each other for so long. A month or two ago, he’d have Marcel to vent to, having shared the same struggles, but now Marcel only went and fell for Scotty, leaving Anthony on his own yet again.

“Yeah, I’ll hang out today!” He beamed, even though Brock couldn’t see it through the phone.

“Cool! Me us at 3 at Daithi’s?”

“Yup, I’ll be there!” He said his goodbyes and hung up, sighing a bit.

Anthony knew what this was about. Those sneaky scumbags were planning something, and he wanted in. Marcel, Scotty, Daithi and Brock had been awfully quiet for the past week: Some would brush it off as stressing over their upcoming end-of-year exams, but Anthony knew better. So when Brock asked him if he wanted to hang out that day, he knew it was his chance to work out what they were up to.

It was almost 3 when he arrived at Daithi’s house, checking the time on his phone before knocking on the door.

The door flew open and three hands yanked him inside by his shirt. A piece of fabric was thrown over his head, leaving him in complete darkness.

“I’ve been to Daithi’s house before, I don’t know why you think this is necessary.” He informed them as they grabbed his hands and led him into Daithi’s room.

“Shut up, you don’t know shit.” Daithi insisted from somewhere across the room. The makeshift blindfold had still not been removed, despite Anthony’s argument.

“What are you guys plotting?” He asked. They sat him down onto what he assumed was Daithi’s bed, muttering inaudibly to each other.

“Don’t worry about it.” Brock replied. “We might consider telling you, if you behave.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Anthony mumbled to himself quietly,

After about five minutes of hushed whispers (a few names and the word ‘surprise’ was tossed around a lot), they removed the blindfold and Anthony was met with a very strange sight.

Daithi’s room was full of balloons, streamers and other party decorations. Most of them were in boxes, labelled accordingly. Scotty sat on one labelled ‘banners’, while Daithi leaned on one marked ‘party hats’.

“Before you say anything, we’re only doing this because we need your help.” Marcel explained, tossing the blindfold to the side.

“What exactly ARE you doing?” Anthony asked. He stood up and inspected the boxes. Each one was pretty full, but one was tipped on its side with papers obviously tossed very haphazardly out of it.

“Ah, we’re planning a party.” Brock answered. “A graduation party! So, we can all have one last good memory together.”

“Holy shit.” It was no secret that they were all planning on going to different colleges. A few of them were going to the same place, but their classes wouldn’t match up and they would all be quite busy with schoolwork. None of them really wanted to talk about it; it was more of an understood thing.

“Yeah, it was Marcel’s idea.” Scotty added. Marcel beamed proudly.

“Wait a second, we got one last very important thing. Daithi?” Brock gestured for him to do something, at which the Irishman rolled his eyes and popped his headphones over his ears, strutting grumpily out of the room.

“What?” Anthony exclaimed, furrowing his brow.

“Don’t worry, he secretly loves it.” Marcel winked.

“Has he gone to get it?” Anthony asked.

“Yup, it’s pretty big, so it might take him a while.” Scotty said, hopping off the box. “You can’t tell anybody else about it. ‘Specially not Tyler.”

“Why no- Oh.” Anthony started, but immediately stopped as Daithi - humming along to whatever was playing from his headphones - rolled a whole-ass whiteboard into the room. It was covered in a large tarp, so he couldn’t see what was on it yet.

“There.” Daithi said firmly, removing the headphones. “There’s yer fockin’ plan.” He whipped the tarp off, the ‘plan’ being dramatically revealed.

Anthony analysed the whiteboard. On it, there was an extremely elaborate map of what seemed to be Daithi’s house, including the garden. To the left of the map, there were pictures of themselves and their friends, with labels and facts beside them. On the right there was a step-by-step labelled ‘Operation Lucky Charms’, each of the steps had lines meandering out from them, with possible outcomes of the situation. There was a lot ‘in case of’s and ‘do not’s.

“Wha?” He gasped, astounded. “You guys are gonna play Cupid and you didn’t tell me?! I was literally Cupid for Halloween last year!”

“Well, that’s exactly why we brought you here.” Marcel said, taking a red whiteboard marker and uncapping it.

“This is so stupid.” Daithi mumbled, folding his arms.

“This,” Marcel continued, “is Operation Lucky Charms. It’s our ingenious plan to get Daithi to man up and stop being a little bitch about his feelings.”

“Such a bad idea.” Daithi added.

“It is not.” Scotty protested, walking over to the whiteboard. “We have thought of every possible outcome, so if anything unexpected happens, we’ll be prepared.”

“I have a question.” Anthony declared. Scotty nodded for him to continue. “What if Tyler confesses first?”

“Anthony, he said every POSSIBLE outcome.” Brock replied, shaking his head. “There’s not even the slightest chance that’s gonna happen.”

“That being said, we are 100% sure that the feelings are reciprocated, aren’t we David?”

“Suck a hairy-“

“ANYWAY,” Marcel cut him off, “this plan will go off without a hitch, but we need your help, Anthony.”

“It would be an honor.” Anthony mock-bowed. “How can I be of service, my good lord?”

“Stop that.” Daithi grumbled.

“Someone needs a nap.” Scotty muttered. “The guys on the group chat still trust you,right? You haven’t told anyone you came here today?”

“No, sir.” Anthony answered.

“Great, ‘cause we need you to throw them off our scent.” Brock said, gesturing to the left side of the board. “Jonathan is smarter than people give him credit for, Evan is nosy as all hell, I talk to Brian almost every day, and Tyler is a key part of this plan. If any of them find out, they’d probably tell Tyler and the plan would be completely ruined. Think you can convince them it’s not anything?”

“I’ll do my best.” Anthony saluted.

* * *

Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi

UGuysSuck: what ur saying isn’t even making any sense

SorryForPartyRockin: If Bigfoot WAS real, he’d come from the moon, end of story

Botato: I think he’d come from Uranus

SorryForPartyRockin: ha ha very funny

Botato: at least it’s realistic

UGuysSuck: HOW?!

Botato: more realistic than the fuckin moon

OhCanada: I’m with Jon on this one

UGuysSuck: you always are

OhCanada: am not

UGuysSuck: are too

McJiggles: guys this is ridiculous

OhCanada: we’ve woken the beast

SorryForPartyRockin: the REAL Bigfoot!

McJiggles: Roar I’m Bigfoot

UGuysSuck: What?

McJiggles: idk man

Botato: how did we start taking about Bigfoot again?

SorryForPartyRockin: no idea

* * *

Party Planners Plaza

ThatMomFriend added McJiggles to Party Planners Plaza

McJiggles: yeah so they’re completely oblivious

YallJealous: yea I think we’re good

MammasBoi: yup

MagicallyDelicious: definitely overestimated them

ThatMomFriend: Agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! 
> 
> You like this story? Be sure to check out my drabble collection if you do! I add new ones fairly often, and I do take requests :o


	16. what’s the matter with ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearing the end...

“What’s going on with ya? You’ve been awful quiet.” Brian asked, placing his hand on top of Brock’s.

The two were on a date, something they found themselves doing almost every weekend. Evan had recommended them a diner nearby, which they now sat in, sharing a sundae.

“It’s nothing.” Brock smiled, squeezing Brian’s hand.

“Sure? Ye can tell me, y’know.” Brian replied. “I won’t laugh.”

“Trust me, you would. It’s nothing serious though. Promise.” Brock giggled. “You’ve got ice-cream on your forehead, by the way.”

“Aw wha-?!” Brian exclaimed, grabbing a napkin. “How’d I manage that?”

“No idea. Here, lemme just...” Brock leaned over the table and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, licking the ice-cream off as he did. Brian’s face looked like a beetroot.

“Th-Thanks...” he muttered, setting the napkin back down. “So um, speakin’ of things bein’ up with people, ye haven’t spoken to Daithi at all?”

“Yeah?” Brock raised his eyebrows, giving Brian the ‘where’s this going?’ look.

“Uhm, I don’t-“ Brian paused, staring at the table. “He’s either mad at me in particular, or he’s just been actin’ funny for some reason.”

“Really?” Brock asked. Daithi wasn’t one to really... act funny. In fact, he was such an unpredictable individual nothing ever really seemed off with him. “How so?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it.” Brian said, shifting a little in his seat. “Because... I’ve known him for so long, and I can just TELL. Best-friend-sense. He’s all anxious ‘bout somethin’”

“What would he be anxious about?” Brock had a few ideas, but Brian didn’t need to know that. “He’s Daithi, after all.”

“Yeah.” Brian nodded, looking up to make eye contact. “But, I know him. It’s something seriously buggin’ him.”

“Well, have you asked him about it?” Brock inquired. Brian shook his head “I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked.”

“I dunno how I’d start that.” Brian sighed, leaning closer to the other. “‘Hey Daithi, ye seem a bit fucked, what’s the matter with ya?’”

“Well, yeah!” Brock smiled. “Just, replace effed with ‘anxious’, and that’s a pretty good start.”

Brian smiled dopily back at him. “You’re the best, Brocky.”

“All in a days work.” He replied, punctuating the sentence with a little peck on the nose.

* * *

Botato to MagicallyDelicious

Botato: ey 

MagicallyDelicious: wat

Botato: I’m just gonna get straight to the point

MagicallyDelicious: please do

Botato: ye seem a bit off, what’s the matter with u

MagicallyDelicious: whatdayamean 

Botato: can I call?

MagicallyDelicious: I guess 

“Hey.” Daithi’s voice sounded on-edge, like he was about to board a sinking ship.

“What’s up with ya?” Brian asked again, stern with his words. He wasn’t taking any shit with his friend today.

“I’ve no idea what yer talking about.” Daithi huffed.

“I’m not convinced.” The other replied. “You’ve been a lot less energetic than usual, what’s goin’ on with ya?”

“Pff, no I haven’t.” Daithi scoffed. The audacity. “None o’ your business anyway.”

“Listen here, mister.” Brian demanded. “We are best friends; you don’t have a say in the matter. It’s my business wether you like it or not.”

“Alright, alright.” Daithi broke, sounding suddenly a lot more tired. “Fuckin’ fine, bitch.”

Brian waited. Daithi sighed.

“I’ve been plannin’ on.... tellin’ Tyler. That I like him. Like, really like him.”

“Oh shit.” Brian mumbled, surprised at the confession. 

“Yeah, I’m uh, not entirely sure if he likes me back, but I feel like it’s now or never, right?” Daithi half-chuckled. 

“Gimme a second, I’m putting me shoes on.” Brian muttered, doing exactly that.

“Wha?”

“I’m comin’ over. Ye can’t stop me.” Brian declared, grabbing his keys. “And stop worryin’. He’s practically obsessed with you.” 

And with that, Brian hung up.

* * *

“So how’d it go?” Brock asked him, getting comfortable on the bench.

The park was a little breezy, but the late-May weather meant it was quite warm, so the cool wind was welcomed. The sun cast cute little shadows onto them through the leaves that left the two filled with affection for each other. Flowers blossomed in neat little miniature gardens around a large fountain, sparkling with coins from hopeful wishers.

“It was alright.” Brian answered, wrapping his arm around Brock’s waist. “We’re not great at... emotions.”

“No, really?” Brock smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Brian sighed fondly. “The words themselves were encouraging, but I guess the tone was quite aggressive.”

“Please tell me you two are still talking to each other.” 

“Oh yeah. If anything we’re closer now. Practically brothers.”

“Uh huh. Did you tell him the thing?”

“What thing?” Brian asked, faking confusion. “Kidding, I totally told him. He didn’t believe me though.”

“Didn’t expect him too. Tyler did say that about him though.” Brock shook his head. “Those two really need to sort their relationship out.”

“Speakin’ of which,” Brian sat up. “Evan and Jonathan are together.”

“Really?” Brock beamed. “How’d you know?”

“Y’know the way Evan recommended us the diner ‘cause he took a date there and it went really well?” Brock nodded, eager for his boyfriend to continue. “That’s the diner he took Jon to after the party last month.”

“No way.” Brock gasped. “But, could he not have taken a different date there in space of a month?”

“Oh, please.” Brian scoffed. “Who’s he gonna take? Anthony? Besides, they’ve been telepathically in love for longer than me or you has known ‘em.”

“That sounds like a movie title.” Brock giggled. “‘Telepathically In Love.’”

“I’d watch it.” Brian chuckled. “In fact, we have been watching it, and I think it’s almost over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabbles coming soon btw (mostly requests from discord)


	17. last surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support on this book lately! Plus all the lovely people who read my dumb drabbles <3
> 
> (Yes, the title is a persona 5 reference)

Everything - in Marcel’s eyes - was perfect. The decorations were up, the snack table looked mouthwatering, and the lights were glowing like his pride. Perfect.

Everything - in Daithi’s eyes - was going to go horribly wrong. Not only would the party be an absolute disaster, but his parents would kill him if they came home tomorrow to find everything in pieces.

Everything - in Scotty’s eyes - COULD potentially fail miserably, but he was confident in his cousin, and wished him the best of luck.

Everything - in Brock’s eyes - COULD potentially go off without a hitch, but getting everyone to the party without them knowing could be... tricky.

Nothing - in Anthony’s eyes - would stop him from devouring that large stack of jam doughnuts on the snack table.

“Close your eyes.” Brock told the group, each of them doing so.

“Are you gonna kill us?” Jonathan asked, feeling a tug on his sleeve.

“Maybe.” Brock grinned, leading them all towards the house. He had asked them to meet him a bit further away from Daithi’s, so they would see the preparations yet. “No peeking, Brian!”

“But I can’t help look at you!” Brian whined.

“No. Peeking.” Brock said sternly. He knocked on the door thrice, to which Marcel opened it and helped him lead the others to the garden, where they had set up most of the stuff.

“Ready?” Scotty whispered. They all nodded. “Three, two, one...”

“SURPRISE!” They five party planners yelled. The other four opened their eyes, taking in the scene around them.

“FUCKING KNEW IT!” Tyler exclaimed, punching the air.

“Goddamnit.” Evan muttered, fishing out a ten dollar bill and handing it to Tyler.

“I- Wha?” Brian stared in awe of the decorations. Fairy lights were hung from two trees on either side of the garden, and streamers hung from the branches. There were balloons on the ground and some in the air, held down by weights. A large banner hung from the fence at the back reading ‘Best Friends!’

“We wanted to throw one last party together just for us.” Marcel explained. “Y’know, cause we’ll probably drift apart in college.”

“Holy shit.” Evan gasped. “Guys, this is amazing.”

“Wait, Anthony? You were in on this?” Tyler asked, staring at the other.

“Yup!” He giggled. “They needed a man on the inside.”

“We were already on the inside, we need you to make sure they didn’t find out about this.” Marcel corrected him.

“Oh. Well either way, I was a valuable asset.” Anthony chuckled.

“Jon? You’ve been unusually quiet.” Brock said, turning to the blue-eyed boy.

Jonathan sniffed. His eyes watered, tears threatening to break through.

“Uh oh, he come the waterworks.” Daithi mumbled.

“You guys!” Jon full-on sobbed, tears racing down his cheeks. “It’s incredible!”

Jon dashed forward, somehow pulling all five party planners into one big hug, nearly crushing them.

“Oh, gosh. Glad you like it.” Brock beamed, hugging back.

“Yay! Group hug!” Evan declared, pulling himself, Tyler and Brian into the embrace as well.

“No! Not a group hug!” Tyler protested, trying to break free.

“Shut up, you like it.” Anthony grinned, keeping Tyler in place. Tyler huffed.

“Well now I’m crying.” Marcel whined, wiping his eyes. “I really am gonna miss you guys.”

There was a collection of ‘same’s and ‘yeah’s from the others, each of them savouring their moments in the hug.

A few minutes passed.

“I think it’s awkward now.” Scotty said, letting go.

“Oh yeah, probably.” Daithi followed, moving away from the group.

Then, the party started. Someone put on a playlist (which DID include both Party Rock Anthem and Sorry For Party Rocking), and everyone split up to have their own conversations.

“So, you guys have been planning this for how long?” Brian asked Brock and Daithi.

“Well, it was Marcel’s idea, and apparently he’s been planning it for around a month or so.” Brock explained.

“And how long have you,” Brian turned to Daithi, “been planning to... say it?”

“Ah, uhm...” Daithi coughed, face flushing. “I dunno. I keep telling myself I will but... I feel like this is my last chance. School’s out, and we’ll be off to college soon enough, and I may never see him again.”

“Exactly! So what’s the worst that could happen!” Brock encouraged him, patting his shoulder a little for reassurance.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Brian smiled with a thumbs up. “Make me proud!”

“‘Kay, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and psych meself up a bit.” Daithi said, walking back towards the house.

“Oh god, Marcel was right.” Brian sighed. “We really ARE the parents of the group.”

“Welcome to my world.” Brock sighed, leaning into Brian. “Trust me, it’s not all that bad.”

* * *

“So- So- Oh my god, I cant breathe!” Marcel laughed, doubling over. Scotty was already on the ground next to him, laughing his head off.

“It’s- That’s so dumb!” He giggled, face flushed a little from the alcohol.

“Ye-Yeah! At the worst part is: Anthony got away scot free!” Marcel giggled, holding out a hand to Scott. Still chuckling, Scotty accepted the offer, using the help to hoist himself off the grass, coming face to face with Marcel a lot closer than he’d like.

“I- Uh...” Marcel stuttered, cheeks flushing and eyes darting around for a distraction.

“Uh, yeah...” Scotty half-giggled nervously.

“That... was awkward.” The other breathed, stepping back a bit.

“Mhm.” Scotty hummed. “It wasn’t that bad...”

“Really?” Marcel asked hopefully.

“I mean, it was kinda okay.” It was Scotty’s turn to blush and avert his eyes now. “I didn’t mind.”

“Yeah. I guess I know what you mean.” Marcel replied, trying to read the look in Scott’s eyes.

Just two awkward boys...

* * *

“Well damn.” Anthony muttered. Tyler looked over to where he was pointing.

Evan and Jon kissing under a tree was probably what he should have expected, but for some reason it still came as somewhat of a surprise to him.

“Huh. Guess they do that now.” Tyler said. “You seen Daithi anywhere?”

“Why, you wanna try that on him?” Anthony teased, snickering at Tyler’s pink cheeks.

“Maybe, yeah.” Tyler mumbled quietly. “Look, I just- I needa tell him something before... I just need to tell him.”

“Oh,” Anthony was taken aback at the sudden genuine tone Tyler had used. “Well, I saw him talking to Brian and Brock last.”

“Okay, thanks man.” Tyler sighed, shuffling over to the couple.

“Good luck!” Anthony calles after him, a large grin on his face.

* * *

Evan and Jonathan had never felt more at peace in their lives.

“So,” Jon sighed. “I’m glad we’re here right now.”

“Yeah, I missed your lips.” Evan said, a dopey grin on his face.

A little known fact among the group: the two had dated on secret for five months two years ago. Neither had spoken about it, but they had broken up because they thought it wouldn’t last. Now they sat together at the bottom of a tree in Daithi’s back garden, holding hands and basking in each other’s presence.

“Oh yeah? Well I bet I missed you more.” Jon smirked. 

“Prove it.” Evan taunted, mischief in his eyes.

Jon cupped his face and kissed him passionately at first, but after a while it faded into something more gentle, as of the kiss were to be their last.

“Hey.” Evan whispered into the other’s mouth. 

“What?” Jon asked.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Evan and Jonathan get their happy ending, but what will happen with the others??


	18. a wordless confession

The party had been going on for two hours now. Scotty, Marcel, Brock, Brian and Tyler were sat in a circle, talking about random things and snacking on chips. Anthony had made it through a grand total of three doughnuts before rushing out to the bathroom to throw up, and Daithi was nowhere to be found.

At some point, Jaren and John dropped by to give the group a goodbye hug and one last chat. Even Ryan and Luke video called them from where they were staying across the country. Jon had gotten even more teary at that point, which is when the rest of the alcohol came out, and was probably the reason he and Evan were halfway up a tree right now.

“So,” Marcel said. “would you rather play Mario Kart with both Brian and Daithi, or sit in a room filled with spiders for an hour?”

“Not everyone has a fear of spiders, y’know.” Brian commented.

“Most people do.” Tyler sighed from where he was laying in the corner, not really paying attention.

“You okay, Ty?” Brock asked. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Tyler replied, slowly getting up. “Think I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.” He lied.

“Okay.” Marcel sighed. As soon as he was gone he turned to the others. “Where the hell is that idiot? He’s supposed to talk to Tyler about you-know-what!”

“Said ‘e was goin’ to the bathroom, but I haven’t seen him in at least an hour or so.” Brian answered.

“You think he’ll bail?” Scotty asked.

“No, he wouldn’t. He said he wanted to do this, since this is his last chance and all.” Brock muttered. “Maybe someone should go check on him?”

“Listen, I’m not that close with him,” Marcel said. “But I think I kind of understand.” He glanced at Scotty.

“I mean, go for it.” Brock smiled.

“You got this.” Scotty reassured Marcel, giving him a pat on the shoulder for good luck.

“Tell him if he doesn’t do it, he’s a massive pussy.” Brian added, earning a light smack on the arm from Brock.

“Alright. I’ll go.” Marcel smiled back at them, and they all gave him a thumbs up.

“What are you guys talking about?!” Evan yelled from the tree.

“Fucking your mom!” Scotty yelled back.

“But... you’re gay?!” Evan replied, scooting down the tree.

“Don’t fucking judge me!” Scotty giggled, the others bursting out into laughter.

“Where’s the other guys gone?” Jon asked, hopping down from the tree as well.

“Excellent grammar as always, Jonny Boy.” Brian replied. “They all went to the bathroom. I’m not kidding.”

* * *

  
Anthony - despite the fact that he would die for all his friends no questions asked - was absolutely terrible at giving advice.

He had run into Daithi when he emerged from the bathroom after puking up the doughnuts and half of the snack table. The Irishman was sitting with his head in his hands outside the bathroom, and even though Anthony knew he wouldn’t be much help, decided he’d stay with his friend for a bit of moral support.

“Listen, man. I’m sure you’ll do great. What’s the worst that could happen?” Anthony patted his shoulder gently.

“He’ll completely reject me and then he’ll hate me more than he already does.” Daithi mumbled into his knees.

“Y’know he doesn’t actually hate you, right?” Anthony asked. “He says that a lot to people he’s close to.”

“I know that, but he acts... odd around me.” Daithi replied, tilting his head up a bit. “Like, he tries to avoid me or something, but this only started happening recently. Do ya think I said something?”

“Yes, Daithi. Yes I do.” Anthony answered. “You’re always so open about how much you love and appreciate Tyler, and that makes him flustered and nervous. He likes you. Romantically.”

“I- Really?” Daithi perked up a bit.

“Yes! Oh my god, how many times do we have to tell you!” Anthony huffed. “Also, you have not been following the plan at all, and you know Marcel’s gonna be pissed if you don’t; he worked hard on that plan.”

“Okay, okay. Fine, geez. I’ll-“ Daithi stopped as footsteps rounded the corner to reveal a very disgruntled Tyler.

“Hey, Daithi. I need to talk to you.” Tyler declared.

“I need to talk to you as well.” Daithi replied, getting up. “Here, c’mon.” He said, grabbing Tyler’s hand and leading him down the hallway. Anthony said something but it fell deaf to his ears.

“Dude, what the fuck.” Marcel whispered, coming out from around the corner where he had been hidden.

“Figured someone would be listening.” Anthony said, rising as well. “They might just fuck.”

“They might.” Marcel whistled. “You wanna go spy on them unless they do actually have sex?”

“Yeah! In a totally non-creepy way.” Anthony added, recognising just how bad this situation looked.

* * *

“So.”

“So...”

The two were on Daithi’s bed alone and neither of them had made a sex joke: that’s how you knew they we’re about to have a serious conversation.

“I think, I should get all of this out, before I never see you again because A) you’ll hate me and B) we’re going to different colleges.” Tyler announced, shuffling a bit. Daithi waited.

“I don’t- I think- God, this is hard.” Tyler continued. “It’s just, whenever I see you I get nervous. All shivery and shaky and stuff. I- I never feel that way with... well, anyone. It’s strange ‘cause, you’re like a best friend but very very different and I don’t know what to do.”

Tyler waited this time. Daithi blinked. To hell with Marcel’s stupid fucking plan.

“I think I do.” He replied, before leaning in and pressing his lips to the other’s.

The kiss was short, but Tyler wasn’t letting Daithi get far as a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back in, the feeling of his lips irresistible to Tyler. There was some unspoken things said in that kiss: ‘I’ll miss you’, ‘You are amazing’ and ‘You taste so right’ to name a few.

Pulling apart was probably their least favourite moment, but it had to be done. An explanation was owed, no matter how many feelings were wordlessly confessed.

“I really like ye. That’s what I was planning on sayin’.” Daithi said, responding to Tyler’s unspoken plea for answers.

“I- I guess I like you back.” Tyler muttered breathlessly. “I think, I was too stubborn to admit to myself that I liked you.”

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty was awakened with a kiss.” Daithi joked, his playful personality returning.

“Oh my god, we were having an actual moment.” Tyler grumbled, smile still firmly plastered on his face. He leaned over to kiss the other again, this time more comfortably than before. Knowing that their feelings were reciprocated was elating, and they certainly showed that in their kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don’t have a favourite ship
> 
> Also Me: DAITHI DE WILDCAT THO-


	19. are you... crying?

The goodbyes were hard for all of them.

First to go was Evan. He was going all the way back to Canada for a gap year, then he’d be returning to do college here.

Second to leave was Anthony, who gave all his friends individual bear-hugs before setting off.

Next to go was Brock, who had to travel a few states over for his college. Although he wasn’t proud of it, Brian had definitely cried a bit.

Then Scotty and Daithi. The two were going to visit family for a while, before splitting up for their college years. 

Last to go was Marcel, leaving Tyler and Brian together, as they were going to a more local place.

The group chat fell dead, as they were too scared to really say goodbye. Most of them fell out of touch, and moved on as the seasons changed.

* * *

_“I’m- I’m really gonna miss you guys.” Jonathan slurred, leaning back against the fence to support himself. The rest of the beer made its way out, and now everyone was at least a little tipsy, even Brock._

_“Yeah, cheers to that.” Brian mumbled, raising his can._

_“Do you think we’ll keep in touch?” Evan asked, taking another swig of beer._

_“I think, we can only try our best.” Brock answered, snuggling into Brian’s side. Brian kissed his forehead and smiled._

_“Believe me, I will.” He said._

_“I think that someone up there has a plan for us.” Scotty spoke up, looking up to the sky. The night was creeping in, and the most daylight you could see peeked just over the horizon. “Something more’s gotta happen. It’s only the beginning.”_

_“Woah, that’s fuckin’ deep.” Evan commented._

_“Thank you, I’m a profe- professional.” Scotty giggled drunkenly._

_All of a sudden, the glass doors of the house flew open, and Anthony and Marcel came sprinting out, collapsing in the grass beside their friends._

_“Daithi and Tyler! They... They did it.” Marcel panted. The group whooped and cheered, with a few ‘finally’s and ‘about time’s tossed around._

_“What’s all the fockin’ yellin’ about?” Daithi asked, trudging outside with Tyler in tow._

_“Congratulations on losing your virginity, Daithi!” Brian snickered. Daithi’s face flared red._

_“What the fuck are you even talking about?” Tyler muttered._

_“Daithi and Tyler, sitting in a tree~” Evan sang, giggling at the pair’s embarrassed expressions._

_“I- Ugh, fine. I kissed him, that’s all.” Tyler confirmed, followed by more cheers._

_“Ay, good for you guys!” Jon smiled, giving them the thumbs up. “Daithi will finally become a man.”_

_“I hope ye realise,” Daithi said, sitting down cross-legged, “that my name’s not Daithi.”_

_“What?!” Was the general response from the group, most of whom stared at him in disbelief. Brian, however, seemed pretty unfazed._

_“Yeah, my name’s David.” Daithi chuckled. “Daithi is just the Irish for it.”_

_“Wait, I called you Daithi because Brian did?” Marcel said, pointing almost accusingly at Brian._

_“Yeah, and I called him Daithi ‘cause it’s a nickname I gave him.” Brian replied. “Y’all just picked it up.”_

_“Wait, you’re my COUSIN, and I didn’t know this.” Scotty exclaimed, absolutely flabbergasted._

_“Yeah, of all people you probably should have known.” Tyler said._

_“Anything else you’re not telling us?” Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Yeah, you slippery, sneaky little sneaker!” Jon added, prodding Daithi on the nose._

_“No, I don’t think so.” Daithi answered._

_“He used to have a crush on Evan.” Brian declared, gulping down the rest of his drink._

_“I think we all did at some point.” Marcel pointed out, the rest nodding their heads in agreement. Evan looked very smug, despite his flushed cheeks._

_“Touché.” Brian replied._

_“I never.” Scotty said. “I mean, I’ve only known him for a month or so.”_

_“That’s ‘cause he likes Marcel.” Brock mumbled, the alcohol making him say it out loud instead of keeping it to himself like he usually would._

_“Hmph.” Scotty huffed, turning away. The group, bar Marcel, snickered quietly. Hopeless._

* * *

_“And... you’ll still call?” Brian asked._

_“Of course, I’ll be lonely without your voice.” Brock told him._

_Brian wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Neither were happy about it, but they didn’t know if they could risk long-distance. Brian gripped the other tighter and sniffed._

_“Are you... crying?”_

_“... maybe...” Brian sniffed again. Brock pulled back and wiped his tears with his thumb._

_“Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed. “Remember what Scotty said? This is only the beginning.”_

_“Really? ‘Cause it feels like an ending to me.” Brian sobbed, avoiding eye contact._

_“Hey, look at me.” Brock moved his chin to face him, and blue met brown. “I... I love you. No matter if we fall apart, or we never talk again, I still love you.” Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes, so he quickly buried his head in Brian’s chest._

_“I love you too, Brocky.”_

* * *

_Idiot Gays + 1 Jiggly Boi_

_MagicallyDelicious: lads, it’s been an honor_

_McJiggles: it truly has_

_ThatMomFriend: Brian’s crying._

_OhCanada: rly?_

_ThatMomFriend: Yeah, he’s sad._

_SorryForPartyRockin: awwee_

_Botato: shutr upp no im bot_

_ThatMomFriend: Even watching him try to type is sad._

_UGuysSuck: Brian’s a little crybaby_

_MagicallyDelicious: you can’t talk_

_YallJealous: ooohhh Tyler getting exposed_

_OhCanada: exposed for the big softie that he is_

_McJiggles: the softest of bois_

_UGuysSuck: guys no_

_YallJealous: guys YES_

_MammasBoi: u is a bit of a softie bro_

_MagicallyDelicious: colossal understatement_

_SorryForPartyRockin: lol get rekt_

_Botato: bihg boyy dint cryyyyyy_

_ThatMomFriend: Sometimes big boys do cry, Brian._

_ThatMomFriend: Take Tyler for example._

_UGuysSuck: yea whatever_

_MammasBoi: he admits_

_McJiggles: Ladies and gentlemen_

_OhCanada: we got em_

_YallJealous: dead meme_

_Botato: so ded itss devimoosed_

_Botato: *decopmosed_

_Botato: soryy_

_OhCanada: still crying?_

_Botato: a lil biuy_

_Botato: *bit_

_MagicallyDelicious: this is very un-Brian_

_ThatMomFriend: He’s been drinking a bit._

_MagicallyDelicious: ohh okay_

_McJiggles: wasted Brian is sad Brian_

_MammasBoi: riiip_

_YallJealous: this is probably gonna be our last conversation in this gc before we’re all gone_

_SorryForPartyRockin: now I’m gettin sad_

_OhCanada: big sad Boi hours_

_MagicallyDelicious: now playing: see you again_

_ThatMomFriend: Brian’s calmed down a little but he’s still sad._

_Botato: am sadd, bigf teers_

_MammasBoi: Me too, man_

_OhCanada: so... I guess this is goodbye?_

_Read: 20:32, 2 June_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so one last chapter, huh?
> 
> I wonder what could possibly happen?


	20. while we have the chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so, last chapter?
> 
> Was thinking I might rewrite some of the older chapters, since they were written quite a while ago

_ “So, uh,” Marcel paused, trying to summon some sort of deity that might bless him with the ability to speak like a normal goddamn human. “How are you?” _

_“I’m... actually pretty good.” Scott smiled. The two were separated from the others, the party still going strong. They had been talking for a while, but the buzz from the drink was starting to wear off._

_ “Um, anything interesting?” ‘Nice one, Marcel. Really fucking classy, dude.’ He mentally cursed himself. _

_ “Oh, I’m on anxiety meds now.” Scotty informed him. “Y’know, so I don’t space out and accidentally ruin more potential friendships.” He laughed nervously. _

_“Hey, we’re here now, aren’t we?” Marcel_ _smiled at him. “Also, pretty sure that’s a little something more than spacing out. Not an expert, just a thought.”_

_ “Oh yeah, apparently it’s a mixture of ‘sensory overloads’ and ‘dissociation’.” Scott explained. “I’m not sure how to pronounce the name of the stuff they gave me, but I think it’s really been helping.” He smiled. _

_“Yeah, you do seem a bit more... you.” Marcel looked at the other. ‘So this must be what the other’s have been talking about. This is how they’ve been feeling.’_

_ “Mhm.” Scotty giggled adorably. “Finally understand the whole friendship thing. Not sure if I’m ready for a relationship yet, but I’m sure the day will come.” _

_ “Oh, yeah totally.” Marcel swallowed. Of course, it kinda hurt, but he’d respect Scotty’s wishes. Not ever would he break that trust.  _

* * *

The halls were packed, like they always were. They reminded him of the halls of his high school, always chock-full of annoyingly loud people.

But that was three years ago. Three years ago today that they’d all said goodbye to each other. Three years ago today they all left Evan on read in the group chat. 

Maybe it was for the best; he’d have to live and learn one way or another. Despite not knowing them long, Scotty missed the closest thing to friends he’d ever had. Sure, he still followed them on their various social medias, but they didn’t talk, mostly because they were all too busy.

From posts the others had made Scotty learned:

1\. Brian, Evan and Tyler were all attending the local college near the high school they all went to.

2\. Brian had asked Brock out  again,  deciding that the distance was just something they’d have to put up with, and just two weeks ago they celebrated their six-month anniversary

3\. Jonathan had taken up pottery of all things as a hobby (Scotty had received a multicoloured vase for his last birthday from ‘an old friend ;)’)

4\. Marcel got a girlfriend.

5\. Marcel broke up with said girlfriend. 

6\. Anthony was now the proud dad of not one, but two adorable, scaly terrapins.

7\. Finally, Daithi had gotten a pretty sweet opportunity for a career in music, (which he was studying anyway), so now had to balance that on top of his studies so he could get his degree and qualify for it.

And as for Scotty? He was just trying to live through college. Call of Duty and pop tarts were his main source of serotonin, so he was just living his best life.

That was, up until this morning.

The class wasn’t anything special. Just software function, nothing that he didn’t already know. He was aiming for a job in video-game development, being quite skilled in most forms of computer code. The lecture would probably be something like basic python code, which he knew already, so he’d probably just zone out or something.

Walking in he took a seat to the right and near the back, arranging his notes to make it seem like he was working. If the professor asked a question, he’d probably have the answer anyway.

It would have gone pretty much exactly how he had expected it to, if not for a text halfway through the class from an unknown number.

Unknown Number: hey cutie

Sc077y: Who is this??

Unknown Number: I like ur new @ btw

Sco77y: sorry, do I know you?

Unknown: dumbass look to ur left

Scotty turned his head to the left, expecting to see some weirdo with a moustache. Instead, a friendly grin on a familiar face gave him a little wave from the other side of the lecture hall.

Sc077y: no way bro

Unknown Number: yes way bro

Scotty’s cheeks flushed pink with joy, happy to see Marcel again after so long. He definitely looked older, but his face had kept the same natural charm he had. His style had definitely changed as well, but Scotty didn’t care. It was  Marcel after all.

Sc077y: duuuuude

Sc077y: wait did you change ur @ to Unknown Number just for this???

Unknown Number: worked didn’t it?

Sc077y: change it back dumbass

BasicBitch: happy?

Sc077y: no I want more answers

BasicBitch: shoot

Sc077y: how are you even here?

BasicBitch: got a transfer, changed majors since I didn’t like mine

BasicBitch: honestly didn’t know you’d be here, but guess it’s my lucky day ;)

Sc077y: flirty is not a good look on you

BasicBitch: *insert ur mom joke*

Sc077y: there he is

BasicBitch: does that mean you won’t get lunch with me after class??

Sc077y: hell yeah I wanna do that

BasicBitch: yay! 

* * *

Two years later, and maybe Scotty was right. Maybe fate did want them together.

“Reunion? Now why the fuck would I even consider?” Daithi asked him, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Dude! You can’t be serious!” Scotty whined. “You’re telling me you don’t wanna see the guys?!”

“I’m kidding! ‘Course I’m going! Are ye mental?” Daithi giggled.

“You scared me, don’t do that.” Scott sighed, glaring at Marcel for snickering at him.

“‘Kay, well I gotta go. Got a lot of papers to finish if I wanna actually have time to go to the reunion.” Daithi said. “I’ll see ya, and tell Marcel I say hi.”

“Bye!” Scott hung up. “David says hi.”

“I know, you were on speaker the whole time, babe.” Marcel giggled.

“Oh goddamnit.”

* * *

“Alright!” Evan yelled. He, Jon, Tyler and Anthony were gathered around a small table in the gym of their old high school as some outdated hit played too loudly and disco lights around them chanted color too quickly.

“Okay, Ev, we hear ya.” Tyler sighed, rubbing his ear.

“Yeah, yeah.” He giggled. “I’m just excited, y’know!”

“I think we all are.” Anthony smiled, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup.

“Oh! There they are!” Jonathan practically flew out of his seat to rush over to the rest of the group.

“Hey, guys! Long time, no see!” Brock chuckled, giving everyone a hug.

“Hell yeah! So good to see you all. Think we’ve all got a bit of catching up to do, don’t we?” Anthony said, gesturing for them all to sit.

“Oh! Anthony, I love your turtles!” Daithi said, plopping down beside him.

“Terrapins. They’re different. He corrected. “And their names are Bombshell and Wallace.”

“Awesome.” Daithi beamed.

“So, I hear someone got engaged.” Evan smirked, pumping his eyebrows across the table.

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Brian smirked back, angling his hand so he could hold Brock’s and show off the ring on his partner’s finger at the same time.

“Well, not to steal your thunder but-“

“I proposed! I did it! Not him! Don’t let his lies corrupt you!” Jonathan declared, putting a protective arm around Evan’s shoulders.

“Ay! Congrats man!” Marcel cheered.

“Wow, finally.” Tyler scoffed fondly, smiling for his friends.

“‘Bout fuckin’ time!” Scotty grinned.

“Oh yeah? When you gonna propose to Marcel, huh?” Evan countered.

“Hey! If anything he’s proposing to me. I want a ring on my finger, bitch.” Scotty huffed playfully, dramatically folding his arms.

“When I can a afford a goddamn ring.” Marcel muttered.

“I worked my ass off for that ring, but it was worth it.” Brian told him.

“I agree.” Jon smiled. “But I think the most romantic thing is the setting. Clear night, no clouds, full moon, on top of a bridge over a river. Top that.”

“Oh yeah? Paris.” Brian challenged. “Paris trumps anything when it comes to romance.”

“It’s a beautiful city.” Brock added, much to the other couples dismay.

“Well, maybe it’s the ring then.” Anthony suggested.

“No, I don’t think so.” Evan said. “Although, it is really amazing.”

I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Tyler said, getting up and quickly walking away.

“Wonder what’s up with him.” Marcel commented.

“He just said he needed the bathroom.” Daithi replied.

“God, you really haven’t gotten much smarter, have you?” Brian sighed.

“Well, I’ve been drinking!” Daithi huffed.

“Yes, and you were drinking back then too!” Anthony pointed out.

“Hey! We were all eighteen.” Daithi protested.

“The legal drinking age in America is twenty-one.” Anthony deadpanned.

“Oh, well it’s eighteen in Ireland.” Daithi grumbled. “Listen, I don’t know what ur want from me.”

“Go talk to him, boi!” They all exclaimed in unison. Some things never really change.

* * *

Tyler was not in the bathroom, not that Daithi had expected him to be, but still. He was outside, back against the graffitied wall of the school, taking in the night air.

“Ye okay?” Daithi asked him, shutting the doors behind him.

“Why? Why you of all people?” Tyler huffed, refusing to look at him.

“Watch’ya mean?”

“Why’re you here?”

“‘Cause...”

Daithi paused.

“‘Cause I care about ye.”

“Heh, maybe someone does.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Tyler glanced at him, shoulders sinking. “Really? Because lately, I think maybe it’s not really all that worth it.”

“Are... Do ye wanna tell me about it?”

“I don’t think you’d understand.”

“Try me.”

“No one loves me. I’ve accepted it now.” Tyler swallowed. “I mean, look at the guys: all happy, and in relationships, and fulfilled and shit. Even Anthony has his terrapins.”

“Oh.” Daithi faltered. “W-Well, you’re right, I don’t think I understand but...” he gripped Tyler’s hand. “I’m here.”

Tyler smiled sadly. “But for how long?”

“As long as it takes.” Daithi decided. “Listen, if you need some sort of reassurance I will stay here for as long as it takes for you to-“

Tyler cut him off my kissing him firmly, and with more emotion than within had ever felt in his life. Of course, he kissed back quite eagerly. He held the others face while he held his waist, deepening the kiss with curious tongues.

When they broke apart, Daithi put their foreheads together. “I care about you, a whole feckin’ lot, okay? So when you think that no one’s there for you, please, PLEASE call me.”

“I-“ Tyler sighed, staring into the other’s eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and as they trailed down his face he felt Daithi’s thumb gently wipe them away.

“Just a few more months, alright?” Daithi smiled. “Then I can stay with you forever.”

“I’d wait eternity for you.” Tyler mumbled.

“Hey, when’d you become such a sap, huh?” Daithi giggled, clearing the rest of the other’s tears.

“I dunno.” Tyler laughed. “The others are probably wondering where we are. We should catch up with them while we have the chance.”

Daithi held his hand and beamed with red cheeks. “Yeah, while we have the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope ye enjoyed! I might be posting other works like this, so maybe if you wanna read some of my drabbles...?  
> Just a thought ;)


End file.
